


Wicked Game (Türkçe)

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Multi
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Park Jinyoung açgözlü bir adamdı. Ne Jackson Wang'dan vazgeçebilirdi ne de Im Jaebeom'dan.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"Babyboy.... Come here." Jackson kucağına oturması için Jinyoung'a elleriyle komut verdi. 

"Here I come... Daddy." Jinyoung, sevgilisinin yeni hediyesi olan lila rengi dantellerini giymiş, sırıtarak ve kıvırtarak ona doğru yürüyordu. Dikkatli bakılmadığı sürece anlaşılmayacak olsa da, ayağındaki topuklular sendelemesine sebep oluyordu. 

Koltuğun önüne geldiğinde, sevgilisinin gözleri hafif kaslı ama yine de ince, süt beyazı pürüzsüz bacaklarındaydı. Arkasını dönüp kalçalarını salladı ve Jackson'ın kucağında yerini aldı. İleri geri hareket edip onu heyecanlandırma girişimlerine başladı. Jackson'ın pahalı yüzüklerle bezenmiş elleri çoktan Jinyoung'un bacaklarını yoğuruyordu. 

Jackson tamamen havaya girince Jinyoung göz açıp kapayıncaya kadar dizleri üzerinde yerdeydi. Jackson'ın pantolonunun fermuarını yavaşça açtı. Sertliğini boxer'dan kurtarıp avucuna aldı, öbür eliyle de hayalarıyla oynuyordu. O sırada Jackson iki parmağını Jinyoung'un dolgun dudaklarının arasından sıcak ağzına sokmuştu ve baş parmağıyla da çenesini okşuyordu. 

Jackson'ın parmakları ağzını terkedince Jinyoung vakit kaybetmeden işe koyuldu. Ağzının kaplayamadığı yerlere de eliyle masaj yapıyordu.

"Jinyoungie, bebeğim.." inlerken Jinyoung'un saçlarını hafifçe çekiyordu. 

Jinyoung tatmin olunca ayağa kalkıp topuklulardan kurtuldu ve yatağa geçti. Elleri ve dizleri üzerinde pozisyon alıp kalçalarını sağa sola sallamaya başladı. 

Çok geçmeden artık çıplak olan Jackson da ona katılmıştı. Ellerini sevgilisinin kalçalarına yerleştirip sıktı ve ardından yavaşça dantelleri indirerek Jinyoung'u da çırılçıplak bıraktı. 

Öpülmedik nokta bırakmadıktan sonra, önceden çıkardığı kayganlaştırıcıdan eline cömert bir miktar sıktı. 

Jinyoung'un tenine değen soğuk kaygan parmak onu titretmişti. 

"Jackson.. Hadi-"

Bir parmağını Jinyoung'un deliğine dayayan Jackson, bir yanağına şaplak atarak Jinyoung'u uyardı. 

"D-daddy..."

Jackson parmaklarını birer birer arttırarak sokuyor, acele etmeden Jinyoung'u hazırlıyordu. Öbür eliyle de Jinyoung'un sertleşmiş aletini okşuyordu. 

"Oh.." Jinyoung'un ağzından bilinçsizce kısık inlemeler dökülüyordu. 

Jinyoung elleri üzerinde daha fazla kalamayarak kafasını yastığa düşürdü ve kalçalarını daha da havaya kaldırdı. 

Jackson, Jinyoung'un hazır olduğunu düşündüğünde kayganlaştırıcının yanından prezervatif paketini alıp içindekini kendine taktı. 

Her şey hazır olduğunda Jinyoung'un kalçasına sırf kendi keyfi için tekrar şaplak atıp sevgilisinin vücudunu ters çevirip onu yatırdı. Artık yüz yüzeydiler. Dudaklarına ıslak, uzun bir öpücük kondurdu. 

Daha sonra Jinyoung'un bir bacağını omzuna atıp sevgilisinin içine girdi ve göz temasını kesmeden hızını arttırdı. 

Bir ara duraksayıp açısını değiştirdi ve artık sevgilisi, bedeninin altında mutlulukla kıvranıyordu. Jackson'ın en sevdiği şey Jinyoung'un zevk içindeykenki yüz ifadesiydi. 

Jackson durmak bilmeden onun o tatlı noktasına baskı yaptıkça Jinyoung'un çıkardığı sesler ve yüzünün zevkle buruşması Jackson'ı çıldırtıyordu. 

Bir eli sıkıca Jinyoung'un bacağını tutuyordu, öbür eli de Jinyoung'un aletindeydi. 

"Gelmek üzereyim.. Daddy!" 

Jinyoung doruğa ulaşırken koyu pembe dudakları 'o' şeklini almıştı. Jackson iki parmağını ağzına soktu ve Jinyoung, Jackson'ın parmaklarını iştahla emerken Jackson'ın elini ve kendi göbeğini beyaza boyadı. Jackson da son birkaç kez sertçe, daha da sıkılaşmış sıcaklığa kendini itti ve prezervatife boşaldı. 

Jackson, sevgilisinin canını yakmamaya gayret ederek yavaşça içinden çıktı ve prezervatifi bağlayarak çöpe attı. 

"Jinyoungie, banyo mu, duş mu?" 

Yattığı yerden şapşalca gülümseyen Jinyoung doğrularak konuştu, "Duş için hala enerjim var, sanırım."

Duşta Jackson, Jinyoung'un saçını şampuanlayıp saçma şekillere sokarken deli gibi mayışmasını sağlamıştı. Jinyoung Jackson'ın, vücudunu da liflemesine izin verdikten sonra ondan daha önce duştan çıktı. İçinde kalan son enerji kırıntısıyla telefonuna depar attı. 

Diğer sevgilisinin numarasını tuşlarken kalbi deli gibi atıyordu. Ne kadar zaman geçse de heyecanlanmaması mümkün değildi. Burada yaşananları görse diğer sevgilisi, küçük dilini yutardı. 

"Alo.. Jaebeom hyung...."

"..."

"Ben de seni özledim hyung ve merak etme, yemek yedim. Peki ya sen?"

"..."

"Ih-ıh, hala işlerim bitmedi, beni bekleme, geç geleceğim.."

"..."

"Tamam hyung, seni seviyorum."

Telefonu kapatır kapatmaz su sesi kesilmişti ve Jinyoung telefonu çantasının dibine fırlattı.

Birbirlerinin saçını kuruttuktan sonra yatağa geçtiler ve Jackson, Jinyoung'un alnına yumuşcık bir öpücük kondurup onu kollarına aldı. 

"Seni seviyorum, Jinyoungie." 

"Ben de seni seviyorum, Seun-ah."

Jinyoung, sevgilisinin uyuduğundan emin olunca yavaşça yataktan kalktı. Jackson'ın evine gelirken üstünde olan iş kıyafetlerini giydi. Temiz tenine değen kirli kıyafet yüzünü buruşturmasına sebep olmuştu. 

Yarın sevgilisi uyanabilsin diye perdeleri de sessizce açtı ve evi terketti. 

Yarım saat sonra diğer sevgilisinin evinin önünde arabasında gözleri kapalı oturuyordu. Kalbi cayır cayır yanıyordu. Sebebi suçluluk duygusu değildi, ikisini de aynı anda yürütmesinin masum bir açıklaması da yoktu.

Ama ikisini de gerçekten çok seviyordu. 

Jackson'la her şeyi doruklarda yaşıyordu. Lüksün tadını çıkarıyor, kendisini el üstünde tutmasına izin veriyordu. Akıllara sığmayacak güçteki bu adamın, elinde avucunda sevgisinden başka hiçbir şeyi olmayan kendisinin önünde savunmasız kalırken tereddüt etmemesi, kalbini ısıtıyordu. Jackson'ın mücevherlerle donanmış elleri tenini öyle güzel yakıp kavuruyordu ki, Jinyoung bırakıp gidemiyordu. 

Lim Jaebeom ise onun sığınacak güvenli limanıydı, onunlayken bulutlar kadar hafifti. Güçlü kolları arasındayken, hiçbir problemin önemi yoktu. Onu sevmek kolaydı, gözlerinin içine her bakışında kalbi yatıştırdı. Hayatı sevmeyi birlikte öğrenmişlerdi, gerçek aşkın ne olduğunu onunla tatmıştı. Birbirlerinin ruh eşi olmayı da kendileri seçmişlerdi, bu evrenin bir oyunu değildi. 

"Ugh, gerçekten tam bir fahişeyim." 

Jinyoung yorgun argın aracından çıktı ve sevgilisinin evine doğru ayaklarını sürümeye başladı. 

Jaebeom'un ona birinci yıl dönümlerinde hediye ettiği anahtarı kullanarak karanlık daireye girdi. 

Hızla koridorun sonundaki odaya girip iş kıyafetlerinden o gün ikinci kez kurtuldu. Sevgilisine ait olan, ortalığa atılmış bir eşofman altını ve tişörtü rastgele alarak üzerine geçirdi ve yatakta mışıl mışıl uyuyan sevgilisinin yanına yattı. Şimdi içi cız etmişti işte. Ay ışığında sevgilisi o kadar bitkin gözüküyordu ki. Hemen ona sokularak burnunu göğsüne dayadı ve elini beline sardı. 

"Nhm. Nyeong?"

"Burdayım, hyung. Daha uyanma vakti değil, kapat gözlerini hadi." sevgilisinin göğsüne bir öpücük kondurdu ve saniyeler içinde iki adam da rüyalar alemine dalmıştı.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabah çok çabuk gelmişti. Hafif aralık perdeden sızan günün ilk güneş ışınları odadaki tek ışık kaynağıydı. 

Jaebeom, kollarında uyuyan sevgilisinin ensesine tüy kadar hafif bir öpücük kondurdu. Onu rahatsız etmeden yataktan ayrılmaya çalışmasına, sevgilisinin dudaklarından dökülen yarı bilinçsiz iniltiler engel olmuştu. İçinden 'sadece beş dakika daha' diye kendine söz verdi ve mümkünmüş gibi sevgilisine daha da sokuldu. Sadece beş dakika daha, sonra kesinlikle işe gitmek için hazırlanacağım.

Burnunu sevgilisinin yumuşacık saçlarında gezdirip kokusunu beynine kazımak istercesine içine çekti ve kendini haddinden daha fazla mayışmış halde buldu.

Beş dakikadan daha fazla olduğuna emindi ama sevgilisine yapışık bedenini ayırıp kalkıyordu ki Jinyoung kıpırdandı, "Beommie.. biraz daha kal.." kollarını çocuk gibi ona uzatmıştı. Jaebeom'un onu bırakmaya gönlü elvermedi ve tekrar ona sarıldı.

"Beş dakika... tamam mı?"  
"Mhmm.."

Sevgilisi çoktan yüzünü boynuna gömmüştü. Jaebeom elini onun saçına götürüp okşamaya başladı. Jinyoung'un geç saatlere kadar çalışıp kendini yıpratmasına üzülüyordu ve geceleri onu özlüyordu. 

İkinci beş dakikalık müddet de dolunca kendi tarafındaki gece lambasını açıp soyunmaya başladı. Uyku sersemliğiyle dolabın üzerindeki bir şeyi devirince Jinyoung irkilerek uyanmıştı. Jaebeom sevgilisinin yanına gidip yanağını okşadı, "Özür dilerim bebeğim, sen uyumaya devam et. Dün işte çok yorulmuş olmalısın." Alnına bir öpücük kondurup banyoya gitmek üzere odadan çıktı. 

Jinyoung'un az önce tekrar uyuyası varsa da şimdi tamamen ayıktı. Dün gece onu yoran işi değil, başka bir adamdı ne de olsa. Suçluluk duygusunun kendini yiyip bitirmesine fırsat vermeden ayağa fırladı ve perdeleri sonuna kadar çekip Jaebeom'un açtığı lambayı kapattı. 

Yere düşmesine rağmen hasar görmeyen parfüm şişesini alıp yerine koydu. Sevgilisinin az önce üzerinden çıkardığı kıyafetleri alıp kirliye attıktan sonra esneyerek mutfağa geçti. Gözlerini de ovuşturup çapaklardan kurtulunca kahvaltı hazırlamaya koyuldu. 

Jaebeom duştan çıkınca kurulanıp iç çamaşırını giydi ve ocağın başında olan sevgilisinin beline kollarını dolayıp yanağına bir öpücük kondurdu, "Ben sana uyu demedim mi?"

Jinyoung gülerek karşılık verdi, "Seni yalnız bırakmak istemedim." 

Jaebeom'un küçük mutfağındaki daha da küçük masasında kahvaltı yaparlarken Jinyoung'un kalbi huzurla dolmuştu. Bu gibi içten anıları zihnine iyice kazıyordu, olur da elinden kayıp giderse diye.

Böyle anlarda, artık sadakatsiz olmak istemediğine karar veriyordu, ama bu kararı hayata geçiremeden Çinli adamın onu el üstünde tutmaları aklını başından alıyordu. 

Kalbindeki huzurun yerini endişenin almasına ramak kala sevgilisi konuştu, "Bugün işim düşündüğümden erken bitecek, sinemaya gitmek ister misin?" 

Jinyoung gülümseyerek kafasıyla onayladı ve boş tabaklarla kaseleri alıp daha sonra yıkamak üzere lavaboya yerleştirdi. 

Jaebeom işe gitmek için son hazırlıklarını yaparken Jinyoung, uyandığından beri kontrol etmediği cep telefonunu eline aldı. Jackson'dan mesajlar vardı. 

9:10  
Jackson🖤: sensiz uyandım ☹️ 

10:30  
Jackson🖤: öğle yemeğinde yanıma gel

Jackson'a cevap yazdıktan sonra evden çıkmak üzere olan sevgilisine kapıya kadar eşlik etti, "Bana mesaj at, seni almaya gelirim hyung." 

Jaebeom, dudaklarına kısa bir öpücük kondurup gülümsedi ve evden çıktı. 

Evde yalnız kalan Jinyoung bulaşıkları yıkadıktan sonra evin her yerine dağılmış, çoğu kendine ait olan kirli çamaşırları toplayıp makineye attı. Buzdolabı neredeyse boş olduğu için marketten alınacaklar listesi yaptı. 

Saatin öğlene geldiğini görünce market alışverişini Jackson'la buluştuktan sonra yapmaya karar verdi ve giyinmek üzere yatak odasına girdi. Dolabın kendine ait olan kısmından Jackson'ın hediyesi olan birkaç parçayı çıkarıp giymek üzere yatağa serdi. Çekmecenin arka kısmından aksesuar kutusunu alıp içinden parıldayan 王 kolyesini dikkatlice çıkardı ve onu da kıyafetlerinin yanına koydu. Jackson, Jinyoung'un boynunda kendi soyadını görmeye bayılıyordu. 

-

Jinyoung, Jackson'a geldiğini bildiren bir mesaj atıp arabadan indi. Bu sefer şirkete girdiğinde, her geldiğinde olduğu gibi Jackson Wang tarafından beklenip beklenmediği sorgulanmamıştı, direk asansöre yönlendirilmişti. 

Jinyoung, Jackson'ın odasına girdiğinde Çinli adamı koltuğuna rahatça kurulmuş halde buldu. "Tam zamanında geldin bebeğim." kendi kucağını göstererek devam etti, "Otur şöyle." 

Jinyoung zaman kaybetmeden Jackson'ın bacaklarına yanlamasına oturdu ve kollarını boynuna sardı. "Şu an sana tepeden bakıyorum, benden resmen ufaksın. Bundan nasıl zevk alıyor olabilirsin?" 

"Kim kimden ufak? Yok öyle bir şey, şş." Bir elini Jinyoung'un yanağına yerleştirip dudaklarını birleştirdi, öbür elini de bacağına götürüp hafifçe sıktı. 

Birkaç dakika sonra geri çekilip konuştu, "Sabah evine uğradım," bir öpücük daha kondurdu, "yoktun."

Jinyoung şaşırmıştı, "Ne zaman?" 

"Buraya gelmeden önce. Gece neden gittiğini de anlamadım zaten..."

Jinyoung yutkunup yalan söyledi, "Kuru temizlemeciye gitmiştim, o zaman gelmişsindir. Neden haber vermedin ki?" dudaklarını büzüp devam etti, "Bundan hoşlanmadığımı biliyorsun Seun-ah." 

"Sadece günaydın demek istemiştim bebeğim." 

"Her neyse. Hani beni yemek için çağırmıştın." Jinyoung kıpırdanınca Jackson onun bir elini kavrayıp avucunu kendi aletine götürdü, "Hmm... Ondan önce tatlıya ne dersin hayatım?" 

Jinyoung dudaklarını yalayıp avucunu bastırdı ve kucağından kalkıp bacaklarının arasına yere oturdu. Burnunu kumaşla örtülü alete götürdü ve sonrasında hafifçe bir öpücük bıraktı. "Asla hayır demem, efendim."

—————

Jinyoung, Jackson'ın yanından ayrıldıktan sonra market alışverişini tamamlayıp Jaebeom'un evine geri geldi. Malzemeleri yerlerine yerleştirdikten sonra müzik açıp daha sonra Jaebeom yiyebilsin diye sevdiği yemeklerden yapmaya koyuldu. Çalma listesinde hem Jaebeom'un hem de Jackson'ın kendisi için yazıp söylediği şarkılar denk gelince kıkırdamadan edemiyordu. 

Ocakta yemekler pişerken bir şeyler atıştırmak için abur cubur dolabını açıp bir paket Homerun Ball çıkardı. Yanında Jaebeom'un gece gündüz tükettiği çilekli sütten içmeye karar vermişti. 

Sevgilisi buzdolabındakileri bitirip yerine yenisini koymadığı için ılık içeceğine iç çekerek abur cubur dolabını tekrar açtı. En arkada başka şişelerin önünü kapattığı birkaç kutu görüyordu. Elini uzatıp bir tanesini kaptı fakat o sırada önündekiler devrilmişti. Oflayarak düzeltirken dikkatini bir şey çekti. Bir şeker kutusu da devrilmişti ve kapağı açılmıştı. İçinde şeker dışında bir şey daha vardı. Kalbi deli gibi atarken elini uzatıp çıkardı. Gözleri yanlış görmüyordu, bu nesne kırmızı ve kadifeydi. Klasik bir yüzük kutusu. 

İçini açmaya korkarak kutuyu bulduğu yere koydu ve kapağını kapattı. Jaebeom onu bilerek, Jinyoung'un yüzüne bile bakmadığı şekerlerin yanına koymuştu. 

Jinyoung yüreği ağzında, devrilen her şeyi düzeltti. Atıştırmalığını yedi, yaptığı yemekleri buzdolabına kaldırdı. Kendi zulasından, ayda yılda bir içinden eksilen sigara paketiyle çakmağı çıkarıp evin önüne çıktı ve merdivene oturup içmeye başladı. 

Paket bitene kadar Jaebeom'un onu ne zamandır sakladığını, ne zamana kadar saklamayı planladığına cevap bulmaya çalıştı. 

Belki o da beni aldatıyordur, belki yüzüğü takacak kişi ben değilimdir. Böyle zavallı düşünceler de geçiyordu aklından. Ama Jaebeom'un asla kendisi gibi sadakatsizliğe kapılmayacağını biliyordu. 

Bir yanı ise çok mutluydu. Son sigarasını içerken hem gülüyor hem gözyaşlarını siliyordu. Önünden geçip gidenleri görmüyordu bile.

Yüzünü son kez silip boş paketi çöpe attı ve eve girdi. Telefonunu eline alınca Jaebeom'da gelen mesajı gördü. 

Jaebeom hyung❤️: işim yarım saate bitecek, şirkette seni bekliyor olacağım nyoungie. 

Jinyoung yüzüne su çarptıktan sonra aynada kendine baktı. Haberi yokmuş gibi yaşamaya karar verdi. Jaebeom'un elinde o kutuyla diz çöktüğü gün olur da gelirse, akıbetini işte o zaman düşünecekti.


	3. Chapter 3

Sinemadan sonra karınlarını doyuran çift ev yolundaydı. 

"Hyung~ dikkatimi dağıtma! Kaza yapmak mı istiyorsun? Birazcık sabır. Eve az kaldı." Direksiyon başındaki sevgilisinin bu sözü üzerine Jaebeom kıkırdadı ve ona sırnaşmayı keserek radyoyu açtı. Çalan şarkı Jinyoung'un kalbini güm güm attırmıştı. 

Jaebeom söze girdi, "Jackson'ın yeni şarkısı değil mi bu?" sesi biraz daha açtı, "Yine iyi iş çıkarmış." 

Kendi fikrini sormadığı için Jinyoung rahatlamıştı. Şarkı bitince Jaebeom tekrar konuştu, "Onunla üstünde çalışmak istediğim bir parça var aslında. Sesine ve tarzına yakışacağını düşünüyorum. Ne dersin Jinyoungie? Jackson Wang benimle tekrar çalışır mı?" hafif gülümsedi. 

Jinyoung'un eli direksiyonu öyle sıkı kavramıştı ki bembeyaz olmuştu. Yutkundu, "O zamanlar bu kadar tanınmıyordu Jaebeom. Bence şansını fazla zorlama." O kadar gerilmişti ki sesi istediğinden daha sert çıkmıştı.

Sevgilisinin gülümsemesi solunca Jinyoung kendini rezil hissetmişti. Fakat Jaebeom ve Jackson olur da bir araya gelirse, küçük pis oyununun bir şekilde açığa çıkacağına emindi. 

Kırgın adam dudağını büküp konuştu, "Neden öyle diyorsun Jinyoung? Yeterince iyi değil miyim işimde? Parçası olduğum müzik şirketinin adı da gitgide daha çok duyuluyor. Ayrıca Jackson'la çok iyi anlaşmıştık, şimdi beni tanımamazlık edeceğini sanmıyorum." 

"Özür dilerim hyung. Seni ve işini küçümsemek istememiştim. Sadece... O çok ünlü. Gerçekçi olmak isterken haddimi aştım," arabayı Jaebeom'un evinin önüne park ettikten sonra ona hala üzgün gözlerle bakan sevgilisine döndü ve elini sağ yanağına koyup ciddiyetle konuştu, "Ben senin en büyük hayranınım," dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu, eliyle yanağını okşayarak, "ve daima öyle kalacağım."

—

Tutkuyla öpüşen çift sendeleyerek yatak odasına giriş yaptı. Jinyoung dudaklarını ayırmadan odanın ışığını açtı ve sevgilisinin üstündeki ceketi çekip odanın içine fırlattı. Nihayet dudakları ayrıldığında Jaebeom'un yatağın üzerine düşmesini sağladı ve onu keyfini çıkara çıkara soydu.

Kıyafetlerin açıkta bıraktığı her noktayı öpücüklere boğuyordu. ''Hyung, tenine doyamıyorum.''

Sevgilisi tamamen çırılçıplak kaldığında Jinyoung hala tamamen giyinikti. ''Jinyoung, soyun artık. Böyle... utanıyorum.''

''Doğru mu duyuyorum? Dört yıllık sevgilinden mi utanıyorsun hyung?'' Jinyoung aceleyle soyunduktan sonra Jaebeom'un bacakları arasına girip sevgilisinin dizlerinin arkasını kavradı ve büktü. 

Kasıtlı olarak mahrem kısımlarını ıskalayarak bacaklarında ve karın kaslarında ellerini gezdirdi. ''Yumuşacık... Sana imreniyorum hyung. Pürüzsüz vücuduna bayılıyorum.'' Eğilerek burnunu Jaebeom'un hayalarına sürttü, ''Kokuna da nasıl hayranım bilemezsin...'' Sertliği aşağıdan yukarıya yalayıp sadece başını ağzına aldı ve tıpkı bir lolipopmuş gibi emdi. ''Ve tattığım en güzel şeysin...'' Sevgilisinin ağzından dökülen iniltiler Jinyoung'un yüreğini hoplatıyordu.

Jaebeom kızarmış yüzünü saklamak üzere elleriyle yüzünü kapattı. ''Bu aralar neden böyle hassassın hyung? Ama merak etme, bugün seni oyalamayacağım.'' Jaebeom'un yüzünden ellerini alıp avuçlarına birer öpücük bıraktı ve gözlerinin içine baktı. ''Seni seviyorum Jaebeom.''

Tuttuğu elleri Jaebeom'un dizlerine götürdü ve bacaklarını yatağa doğru itti, ''Benim için bacaklarını böyle açık tut hyung, kendini bana sunmanı istiyorum.'' Jaebeom kafasıyla onayladı ve denileni yaptı.

Jinyoung elini kayganlaştırıcıya buladı ve zaman kaybetmeden orta parmağını deliğin etrafındaki hassas deriye sürttü. Haber vermeden iki parmağını içeri sokunca Jaebeom'un kasılan bacağını boş eliyle okşadı. 

Birkaç dakika sonra hem Jaebeom hem deliği yeterince gevşeyince, sertliğinin ucunu deliğe dayadı. Kızarmış yüzünden terler akan Jaebeom'un alnına bir öpücük kondurdu ve kendini içeri itti. 

Bütün gece sevişip bitap düştükten sonra Jinyoung Jaebeom'u zorla kaldırarak duşa soktu. Kirli çarşafların yerine temizlerini geçirdikten sonra duşta ona katıldı. Nihayet uyumak üzere uzandıklarında Jaebeom'un aşkla dolu parlak gözlerle ona baktığını farketti Jinyoung. İçinden binlerce kez sadakatsizliği için af dileyerek temiz yüzüne ve gövdesine öpücükler kondurdu. Jaebeom'un kendinden geçmesi uzun sürmemişti. 

Jinyoung da onu kolları arasına alarak bir süre yumuşak saçlarını okşadı. "Ben hyung'un en büyük hayranıyım," battaniyeyle vücutlarını örttü, "sonsuza kadar."

Ertesi sabah Jaebeom bedeninde hissettiği baskıyla gözlerini açmıştı. 

"Nyeong, işe mi gidiyorsun?" diye sordu uykulu adam. 

"Hayır hyung, henüz erken. Gitmeden önce seninle vakit geçirmek istedim." Sevgilisinin çıplak bedeninde sıcak ellerini gezdirdi, "Seni dün oldukça yormuş olmalıyım, masaj yağı getirdim. Yüzüstü yat hyung." dedi ve adamın belindeki yerinden kalktı. 

"Günleri mi karıştırdım? Bugün senin değil de benim doğum günüm mü yoksa?" dedi Jaebeom ve doğrularak sevgilisine kocaman sarıldı. "İyi ki doğdun canımın içi, seni çok seviyorum," geri çekilip Jinyoung'la dudaklarını kısaca buluşturdu, "Bırak masajı da seni şımartmama izin ver, o kadar yorgun değilim."

"Hayır hyung, yapmak istiyorum. Yat hadi." Jaebeom itaat ederek yattı ve üzerine çıkan Jinyoung'un zarif ellerinin bedenini güzelce yoğurmasına izin verdi. Sevgilisinin parmakları ne zaman bir kulunca denk gelse sızlanıyor, devamında rahatlıyordu. 

Bir yandan da Jinyoung'u ne kadar sevdiğini, onunla olan bağını, hikayesini düşünüyordu. Onca sene çok şey paylaşmış, yaşamışlardı. Hatta bir anlamda, birlikte büyümüşlerdi. Ve işte bugün ona, hayatlarını tam anlamıyla birleştirecek önemli soruyu soracaktı. Gözleri yaşarınca burnunu çekti. 

"Hyung, canını mı yaktım?" diye sordu hareketlerini durduran Jinyoung çekinerek. 

Jaebeom kafasını sağa sola salladı, "Hayır bebeğim. Çok iyi geliyor, merak etme."

Jinyoung, Jaebeom'un kıçına bir şaplak attı, "Dön hadi, yüzünü görmek istiyorum."

Jinyoung'un üzerinden kalkmasıyla Jaebeom gözlerini silerek yattığı yerde döndü. Jinyoung yatağın ucuna oturarak, uzanan adamın ayaklarına masaj yapmaya koyuldu. "Masayı da kurdum, dün yemek yapmıştım. Bir de omlet yaparım birazdan." 

"Oh, bebeğim~ Neden her şeyi sen yapıyorsun? O zaman, ben de akşama en sevdiğin yemekleri yapacağım, ve konuşmak istediğim önemli bir şey var." 

Jinyoung diğer ayağa geçip tebessümle kafasını salladı ama Jaebeom'un son dediği aklına takılmıştı. Teklif, gerçekten bu kadar çabuk mu gelecekti?

Öyleyse, ne cevap vereceğini çok iyi biliyordu. 

Masajı bitirince yataktan kalktı, "Giyinip mutfağa gel hyung."

Ellerini yıkadıktan sonra salonda şarja takılı olan telefonunu eline aldı. Jackson'dan mesaj vardı. 

Jackson🖤: good morning angel ❤️ happy birthday, my love. seni çok çok çok seviyorum jinyoung. şu an uyuyorsundur, rüya görüyorsan da kaşların çatıktır. yüzünü buruşmuş görmeye dayanabildiğim tek an bu. 

Jinyoung sertçe yutkundu. 

Jackson🖤: bazen umrumda olan tek şey vücudunmuş gibi davrandığımın farkındayım, ama bunun doğru olmadığını biliyorsun değil mi nyeongie? sana aklın alamayacağı kadar değer veriyorum. yemin ederim ki, her birlikteliğimizde kalbimin sevgiyle taşmasını sağlıyorsun. 

Jackson🖤: gözlerinin yanındaki güzel kırışıklıklardan öperim. parmak uçlarından öperim. tepsi kulaklarından öperim. seni her şeyden çok seviyorum. -annemden sonra-

Hafif dolmuş gözlerle sırıttı. 

Jackson🖤: tam olarak iki hafta sonrası için   
japonya'ya uçak biletlerimizi aldım, sana hayatının en iyi haftasını yaşatacağım birtanem. ve lütfen teklifimi tekrar düşün, ailemle tanışmanı çok istiyorum. seni benim kadar seveceklerine adım gibi eminim. seni kim sevmez ki park jinyoung? 🥰

'Bir bilsen gerçeği, beni hiç sevmezsin.' 

Jackson🖤: şu an havalimanındayım, yurt dışına çıkmam gerekiyor, aciliyeti var. yanında olamayacağım için çok üzgünüm bebeğim. en kısa zamanda telafi edeceğim, hediyeni vermek için de sabırsızlanıyorum. kendine benim için iyi bak ve iyi davran. gülümsemeni yüzünden eksik etme jinyoung. i love you 3000, baby boy 🥺 

Jinyoung, sevgilisine daha sonra cevap yazmak üzere telefonunu bırakıp mutfağa geçti. Ağırlaşan kalbinin sergilemesine izin verdiği kadar, çocuk gibi ayaklarını sallayarak onu bekleyen Jaebeom'a güldü. 

Yine neredeyse kucak kucağa yaptıkları bir kahvaltıdan sonra Jinyoung giyinerek işe gitmek üzere evin kapısına yol aldı. Jaebeom'dan aldığı hoşçakal öpücüğü ve muameleden sonra tatmin olmuş sersem bir yüz ifadesiyle evi terketti.

Arabadan inince önce şirkete gitmek yerine yakında bir parka yürüyüp banka oturdu. İyice bir ağlayıp bunca zaman ne bok yediğini düşündü ve kendine lanet etti. 

O sırada Jaebeom yüzük kutusunu montunun iç cebine dikkatle koyup evden çıkıyordu. Markete gidip yapacağı yemeklerin malzemelerini ve birkaç şişe de içki aldı. Ortamı hazırlamak için de kokulu ve kokusuz mum ekledi sepete. 

İçi içine sığmıyordu. Marketten çıkıp Jinyoung'un evine yürürken yoldaki insanlara rastgele selam verdi. Birkaç çocuğun başını okşadı. 

Jinyoung'a olan sevgisi sonsuzdu. Onunkini sorgulamaya zahmet etmeyecek kadar çoktu. Gecenin mükemmel olması için gün boyunca her şeyi özenle yapmıştı. Jinyoung'un gelmesine yakın çiçekçiye gidip yapraklarını kullanmak üzere gül satın aldı. 

Eve gelir gelmez Jinyoung'u aradı, "Neredesin Jinyoung? İşten çıktın mı?"

Jinyoung'un eve yaklaştığını öğrenince bir bahaneyle onu markete yolladı ve gül yapraklarını masada yemeklerin etrafına dağıttı. Sevgilisinin bunu gördüğünde önce gözlerini devirip sonra içten içe seveceğine emindi. 

Son eksiklikleri de tamamladıktan sonra Jinyoung gelene kadar aynanın karşısına geçip birkaç saat içinde edeceği teklifin provasını yapmaya koyuldu fakat sırıtmadan duramıyordu, elleri de deli gibi terliyordu. Sakinleşmek adına yatak odasına girip yatağa kendini attı ama yaptığı şey sevinç çığlıklarını bastırmak için yüzünü yastığa bastırmak olmuştu. 

Birkaç dakika içinde yaşanacak felaketten habersiz, hiç olmadığı kadar mutluydu. 

Aynı durumda olan bir diğer kişi daha vardı, Jackson Wang. 

Sabah uçağı iptal olunca sevinmişti, sevgilisine sürpriz yapmak adına elinde pasta ve içkiyle evine gelmişti. Bütün gün kendisine cevap yazmamasının, doğum gününü yalnız geçireceği için bozulmasından kaynaklandığını ummuştu. 

Her şeye rağmen, Jinyoung evine habersiz gelinmesinden hoşlanmadığı için Jackson heyecanla ona evinin önünde olduğunu bildiren bir mesaj attı. Yatak odasının ışığının açık olduğunu dışardan görebiliyordu. On dakika içinde cevap alamayınca aramaya karar verdi, fakat yine boşunaydı. Telefonunu sessize aldığını düşünüp eve çıkmaya karar verdi. 

Kapıyı çaldı, açan olmayınca kapıyı itmeyi denedi. Kilitli olmadığını farketti, bu konuda Jinyoung'u bir ara azarlamayı kafasına not edip içeri girdi ve elindekileri yere bıraktı. Gözüne çarpan ilk şey yerdeki gül yapraklarıydı. Salona girince gördüğü ortamla şaşkına dönmüştü. Anlayamayarak seslendi, "Jinyoung?"

Koridoru geçip yatak odasının kapısını açtı. Yatakta biri uyuyordu ve ne yazık ki Jinyoung değildi.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sen kimsin?!" diye bağırdı Jackson.

Yattığı yerden sıçrayarak kalkan Jaebeom büyük gözlerle Jackson'a baktı. "Senin burada ne işin var?"

Adeta sarsılmış olan Jackson konuştu, "Jaebeom hyung? Özür dilerim. Çok özür dilerim, sanırım yanlış eve geldim. Burası sevgilimin evi sanıyordum." dedi ve evi terketmek üzere arkasını dönüp yürümeye başladı. ''Adresi yanlış hatırlamış olmalıyım.'' diye mırıldanıyordu.

"Dur! Bekle bir dakika, kimi arıyordun? Burası benim sevgilimin evi. Eğer sevgilin komşusu ise tanıyorumdur." dedi yataktan kalkan Jaebeom ve peşinden gitti. "Sevgilin Mark hyung mu yoksa?" 

"Ne? Mark mı? Hayır, hayır. Adı Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung." 

Söz konusu Jinyoung o anda kapının önündeydi. Jaebeom'un son dakika istediği şeyleri bulabilmek için uzaktaki bir markete gitmek zorunda kalmıştı. Çok acıkmıştı ve Jaebeom'un ona söyleyeceklerini merak ediyordu. Bakmayı ihmal ettiği telefonunun yanından anahtarı çıkarıp deliğe takacaktı ki içeriden bir bağırış duydu.

"Ne diyorsun Jackson? Evet burası Jinyoung'un evi fakat, o benim sevgilim! "

Bir dakikalığına donup kalan Jinyoung, sevgililerinin gittikçe yükselen sinirli sesleriyle alarm moduna geçerek elindeki poşeti yere attı ve merdivenleri ışık hızında indi. Kalbi yerinden çıkmak üzereydi, midesi bulanıyor, başı dönüyordu. Arabasına zar zor binip yola çıktı. Nereye gidebileceğini bilmiyordu. Telefonu montunun cebinde hiç durmadan titriyor, daha da panik olmasına yol açıyordu. 

Kırmızı ışıktayken telefonunu eline alıp onu çağrı ve mesaj yağmuruna tutan iki adamı engelledi ve telefonunu arka koltuğa fırlattı.

Kusacağını hissettiğinde arabayı yarım yamalak bir yere park edip kendini dışarı attı ve asfalta doğru öğürmeye başladı. Fakat bomboş olan midesinden hiçbir şey yükselmiyordu. Bulanık görmeye başlayınca kaldırıma oturdu ve kollarını kendine sardı. 

Bedeni resmen zangırdıyordu, yanına gelip su içirmeye, yardım etmeye çalışanları da duymazdan geliyordu. Hayatı son bulmuş gibi hissediyordu. Titreyen elleriyle yüzünü kaplayan yaşları sildi. İçindeki son enerji kırıntısıyla arabasına bindi. 

Şehirde gereksiz turlar attıktan sonra kendini bir tanıdığın evinin önünde buldu. Fark ettirmeden yüzünü tekrar ıslatan yaşları silmeye zahmet etmedi ve Kim Yugyeom'un kapısı çaldı.

''Hyung...'' Jinyoung, oğlanın yüzündeki kınayan bakışa sinirlenip omzunu avucuyla itti ve içeri girdi. ''Yakalandın, değil mi?''

''O kadar belli mi?'' dedi ayakkabılarını çıkarırken kuru bir kahkahayla ve buzdolabına gidip bir bira çıkardı.

-

İki ay sonra, Jaebeom kalp ağrısının hafiflediğini düşünüyordu. Delirmeden, kendi evinde kalabiliyordu. Stüdyoda çalışırken ağlama krizleri eskisi gibi sık gelmiyordu. Jinyoung'un evine yolladığı eşyalarını da çoktan yıkamıştı, artık onun gibi kokmuyorlardı. 

O lanet yüzük kutusunun da nerede olduğunu bilmiyordu bile. 

Bazı geceler canı çok yanıyordu, yatağın daha önce Jinyoung'la dolan kısmı fazla soğuk geldiğinde, o zaman da bayılana kadar içiyordu. Jinyoung'u Jackson'la, bir yerlerde kucak kucağa, kendisinin zavallı oluşuna gülüp keyifle içkilerini yudumladıklarını hayal ediyordu. Fotoğraflara bakıp avazı çıktığı kadar, komşulardan azar yiyene kadar ağlıyordu. İlk haftalarda bu rezil haline acıyarak bakan insanlar, şimdi sadece göz deviriyorlardı.

Ama Jaebeom yine de alışmaya başladığını hissediyordu. İlk hafta Jinyoung'un onun için yaptığı yemekleri çöpe döktükten sonra pişman olup ağlayan, kilidi değiştirilmiş kapısının önünde minicik bir açıklama için saatlerce yalvaran, kutu kutu dandik çikolata yiyip kendini kusturan Jaebeom yoktu artık, en azından.

O pazar sabahı yarı ölü hissederek uyanmıştı. Saçları uzamıştı ve günlerdir su yüzü görmediklerinden yağlıydı. Tıraş olmanın zamanı da gelmişti. Battaniyesini kafasına kadar çekip cenin pozisyonunu aldı, bugün ne olursa olsun yatağı terk etmeyecekti. 

Yarım saat kadar yatakta yuvarlanarak oyalanmıştı ki, evin kapısı alacaklı gibi çalınmaya başladı. Sinirlenerek örtüyü üzerinden attı ve kapıyı açmak için ayağa kalktı.

''Hyung! Ölmemişsin, hayret.'' Youngjae izin istemeden içeri dalmıştı. 

''Velet. Ne arıyorsun burada?'' dedi Jaebeom ve elindeki poşetten kahvaltı çıkaran Youngjae'ye gözlerini dikti.

''Hyung'umu ziyaret etmek istedim, ne var? Bugün dışarı çıkıyoruz. Iy, hyung, ev iğrenç kokuyor. Günlerdir cam açmadın mı?'' dedi Youngjae yüzünü buruşturarak. Elindekileri bırakıp evdeki pencereleri açmaya koyuldu. 

Kaşları çatık olan Jaebeom Youngjae'nin getirdiklerinden birer parça koparıp ağzına tıktı ve masaya oturdu. Kollarını göğsünde birleştirip ortalığı toparlamaya başlayan oğlana kötü kötü baktı. Huzurunu kaçırması hoşuna gitmemişti ama o gelene kadar açlıktan öleceğini fark etmediği için ağzını açmıyordu.

Youngjae'nin ardı kesilmeyen nasihatlarına kulaklarını tıkayıp tıkındı. Kesinlikle dışarı çıkmayacaktı. Ona yavru köpek gözleriyle üzgünce bakan Youngjae'ye bir tane çakmayı düşünürken, varlığının unuttuğu telefonu çalmaya başlamıştı. 

Gürültü kulaklarını acıtıyordu, hiddetle kalkıp sinirini bozan aleti eline aldı. Şarjı bitmek üzereydi ve geçen hafta duvara fırlattığı için ekranında iç sızlatan bir çatlak vardı. Bilinmeyen numara arıyordu. ''Kim ne bokuma arıyor pazar pazar?'' diye söylenip açtı.

''Alo?''

Sessizlik.

''Alo! Kardeşim konuşsana.'' Jaebeom'un sabrı bu sabah taşmak üzereydi.

''Jaebeom hyung? Benim... Jackson.'' sakin çıkan ses Jackson'a aitti.

Jaebeom telefonunu ikinci kez duvara fırlatmayı aklından geçirdi, ama meraklanmıştı.

''Ne istiyorsun benden? Daha neyimi istiyorsun?'' diye sordu tersleyerek. 

''Bak.. hyung. Buluşalım, olur mu? Sanırım konuşmamız gereken şeyler var...''

''İyi...'' diye cevapladı Jaebeom yenik düşmüşçesine.

Saatler sonra o akşam Jaebeom -bu sefer temiz saçlarla-, gözlerinin altında kendisininki kadar koyu halkalara sahip Jackson'la bir barda karşılıklı oturuyordu. 

İki adam da konuşmadan birbirini süzüyordu. O kadar gergin bir ortamdı ki, havaya bıçak sallasanız kan akardı. 

Im Jaebeom, karşısındaki adamın önünde içten içe ezilmeden duramıyordu. Jackson'ın onu çağırdığı bu oldukça gösterişli olan bara kendi bütçesinin yetmeyeceği kesindi. 

Soluk, çökmüş yüzüne rağmen Jackson Wang ışıldıyordu. Sadece bileğindeki künye bile Jaebeom'un maaşının birkaç katı gibi duruyordu. Gümüş, adeta Jaebeom'un üzerindeki paçavra sayılabilecek kıyafetlere gülercesine parlıyordu. Bakımlı saçları ipeksi duruyordu, ince ama dolgun pembe dudakları büzülmüş, derin düşüncelere daldığını gösteriyordu. Sırtındaki Fendi ceketle, süzülmüş haline rağmen bir kral gibi duruyordu. Efendisinin huzuruna çıkmış bir köylü gibi hissediyordu Jaebeom. Gelmeden önce en azından yıkandığına sevinerek elini uzamış saçlarından geçirdi. 

Jaebeom'un, Jackson gibi lüks arabaları, pahalı mücevherleri, bir müzik şirketi yoktu. Onun gibi herkesle iyi geçinemezdi, zaman zaman huysuzluğu tutardı. Enerjisi onunkiyle yarışamazdı, Jaebeom onunla aynı kulvarda değildi.

Bu yüzden mi aldatılmıştı? Jinyoung'un güce hayran ve aç olabileceğini hiçbir zaman düşünmemişti Jaebeom. Jackson Wang'ın her hareketinde bir incelik vardı. Damarlı eliyle sigarayı tutuşu bile zarifti. Gözleri yaşartan bir ihtişama sahipti. 

Oturduğu yerde oldukça rahatsız hissediyordu Jaebeom. Kıpırdanıp durdu ve öylesine söylediği -menüdeki en ucuz olan- yemeğini boğazında bir yumruyla çatallamaya başladı. 'Beni aldatmasına şaşmamalı.' diye düşündü kalbi parçalara ayrılırken. 

Söze giren Jackson oldu, ''O gün sana vurduğum için özür dilerim, hyung.'' Sigarasından bir nefes aldı. 

Jaebeom karşılık olarak kafasını kaldırmadan omuzlarını silkti. ''Önemi yok. Ondan haber aldın mı hiç?''

''Hayır, her yerden engellemiş. İş yerinde de yok, başka yere transfer olmuş.'' 

''Evin kilidini değiştirmiş, belki taşınmıştır.'' Jaebeom sonunda kafasını kaldırıp Jackson' baktı. ''Umarım taşınmamıştır. Nereye kadar kaçabilir ki?''

Jackson kafasıyla onaylayıp derin bir iç çekti, ''Bak, hyung. Haddimi aşmak istemiyorum, ama sana ne istersen veririm. Aklına her ne geliyorsa, söyle, yarın kapının önünde olur.'' sigarasını söndürüp Jaebeom'a baktı, ''Lütfen Jinyoung'u bana ver.''

Jaebeom çatalını öfkeyle tabağa düşürdü, gözlerinden adeta ateş fışkırıyordu, ''Ulan Jackson, saçma sapan konuşma, şimdi senin ağzını yüzünü-'' Sakinleşmek için derin bir iç çekip karşısındaki adamın normalden farklı, bu sefer özgüven parıltısı içermeyen gözlerinin içine baktı, ''Sence öyle olacak mı? Ağzından çıkanı kulağın duyuyor mu senin? Başlık parası mı alacağım amına koyayım? Ayrıca Jinyoung seninle beni aldattı, neyin teklifi bu?'' Elini yumruk yapıp havaya kaldırdığında Jackson irkilip yerine sinmişti. Yumruğunu indirdi ve daha da sinirlenmemek için göz kontağını kesti.

Jackson Wang, karşısındaki adama imrenmeden edemiyordu. Jinyoung'un kalbini elinde tutan bu adamı, Jinyoung'la olan geçmişini deliler gibi kıskanıyordu. 

Jinyoung kendisiyle sadece gönül eğlendirmişti ne de olsa. Im Jaebeom ise parmağına yüzüğü takacak kişiydi. Kendisinin aksine, Jinyoung gibi ağırbaşlı ve telaşsız bir insandı. Makyajsız yüzü bile çekiciydi, sinirliyken bile karizmasından ödün vermiyordu. Jackson'ın aksine boylu posluydu, geniş omuzlarıyla ağırlığını ortaya koyuyordu. Kendine has bir tarzı vardı, herkesi hayran bırakıyordu. Zamanında birlikte çalışmışlardı, Im Jaebeom'a bir müzisyen olarak da hayrandı ve iş tutumuna büyük saygı duyuyordu. Sözünü ne olursa olsun dinletebiliyordu. 

Ve lanet olsun ki, her şeyden öte Jaebeom gerçekten iyi bir insandı. Soğukkanlı duruşunun ardında utangaç, yufka yürekli bir adamın yattığını biliyordu. Montunun içinde, tipiden kurtardığı minik kedi yavrusunu taşıyıp onu stüdyoda nazik ellerle beslediğinde anlamıştı Jackson. 

Ama çok öfkeliydi, Jackson'ın canı çok yanmıştı. Başkasının yuvasını yıkan kişi olduğuna inanmak istemiyordu. Biricik Jinyoung'unun bunu yapabilecek birisi olduğunu kabullenmek çok zor geliyordu. 

O akşam, aynı adam tarafından aldatılmış iki kalbi kırık insan, saatlerce karşılıklı içmişti. Her bardakta birbirlerini suçlayarak, sert gözlerle kışkırtmaya çalışarak, hatta kalplerini kıran adam hakkındaki bilgilerini yarıştırarak. Jaebeom büyük fark atmıştı tabii, Jackson da yatak odasındaki maceralarıyla arayı kapatmıştı. 

Im Jaebeom bir noktadan sonra bir bebek gibi herkesin içinde ağlamaya başlamıştı. Evlilik teklifi edeceği adamın, başkasının koynunda yaptıklarını dinlemeye dayanamamıştı. 

Jackson Wang hiç olmadığı kadar zavallı hissediyordu. Jaebeom'u önünde ağlarken görmek de canını sıkmıştı. Kendisini bir şekilde sorumlu tutuyordu.

Onları aldatan kalpsiz yerine birbirlerine eziyet çektirmeleri ikisini de çok yormuştu.

Geceyi artık bitirmek niyetiyle Jaebeom'un omzunu sıvazladı, ''Hyung, hyung. Artık ağlama, gel de seni evine bıraktırayım.'' Jaebom'u kolundan tutup saatler önce geçiş yaptıkları bar taburesinden kaldırmaya çalıştı. 

Jaebeom zorluk çıkarmadan ona uyup ağırlığını kendisinden kısa olan adama verdi. Düzgün düşünemiyordu ve kendi ağırlığını taşıyamıyordu. 

Mekandan çıkınca Jackson göz yaşları yüzünde kurumaya başlayan adamın yüzüne baktı. Mahvolmuş duruyordu. Yüzüne yapışmış bir tutam saçı alıp kulağının arkasına itti ve onu duvara dayadı, ''Burada bekle hyung, taksi bulacağım.''

Onları evlerine götürecek bir taksiyi çevirmek üzere caddeye yaklaşacaktı ki Jaebeom'un onu kolundan çekmesiyle neye uğradığını şaşırdı. Tehlikeli bir şekilde yüz yüzeydiler, alkol kokan nefesleri birbirine karışıyordu. 

''Jackson Wang... Buna nasıl cüret edersin?'' Jaebeom yanaklarından akan taze sıcak yaşlara rağmen acımasız kapkara gözlerle bakıyordu. Jackson fiziksel olarak titrediğini hissetti. O kırgın bakan gözler, Jackson'da dizleri üstüne çöküp ağlayarak af dileme dürtüsü uyandırmıştı.

''Ben b-bilmiyordum.'' Kendi gözleri ise yumuşamıştı, artık kavga etmek istemiyordu.

Ondan sonra hissettiği ilk şey, dudaklarının üzerindeki boşluğa değen sıcaklıktı. Geri çekilip dudaklarını ıskalayan adamın yüzüne şaşkın gözlerle baktı. Yüzündeki kendine ait olmayan yaşları da o zaman hissetmişti.

Taksicinin kaçamak bakışları eşliğinde iki adam kucak kucağa, dudak dudağa eve giderken, tenleri ayrılırsa kıyamet kopacakmış gibi birbirlerine tutunuyorlardı.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bölüm şarkısı: The Weeknd - Life of the Party

Taksiden inen kalbi kırık, ereksiyonu şişik, kafası da güzel olan iki adam, bulanık zihinlerinin izin verdiği hızla Çinli adamın evine çıktılar. 

Kaybedecek vakit yoktu, ayakkabılardan kurtulduktan sonra Jackson, Jaebeom'u kendisiyle evinin kapısı arasına sıkıştırdı. Dudakları sadece, sertlikleri birbirine sürtündükçe, iniltilerini duyurmak için ayrılıyordu. Jackson uzun saçlı adamın ereksiyonunu avuçladığında Jaebeom kafasını kapıya yaslayıp yüksek sesle inledi. 

''Oh, Jackson... Jackson çabuk...''

''Ne istediğini söyle hyung.'' 

Fakat fırsat olmamıştı, sinirlerini birbirinden çıkarırcasına dudaklarıyla kavga ediyorlardı. Jaebeom kapana kısılı olmaktan sıkılıp Jackson'ı yere serdi ve bileklerini kafasının üstünde birleştirip sertliğinin üstüne oturdu. Bir eliyle bileklerini sabit tutarken öbürüyle de kendi pantolonunun fermuarını açtı. Kendini iç çamaşırının üstünden okşarken hareket edemeyen adamın örtülü sertliğine sürtünerek zevk almasını sağlıyordu. 

Jackson bir süre daha adamın bildiği gibi yapmasına ses çıkarmadı, fakat gözlerinin zevkle kısılıp yüzünün buruşarak aldığı ifade Jackson'ı çıldırtmaya yetmişti. Bileklerini, onları hiç de sıkı tutmayan elden kurtarıp Jaebeom'u belinden kavradı ve ayağa kalktı. 

Jaebeom bu pozisyon değişikliğiyle kendini aniden havada bulunca çığlık atmıştı. 

''Şş, hyung. Ses tellerini şimdiden yorma, daha başlamadık.'' dedi Jackson ve dönen başı sebebiyle, kendinden boyca büyük olan adamı, hedefi olan yatak odasına ulaşamadan indirdi. İner inmez, koridora kıyafetlerini saçarak soyundular. Jaebeom büyük, yarı aydınlık yatak odasına girdi ve anadan üryan olmasını umursamadan yatağın önündeki, şehre bakan boydan cama koştu. 

Odanın zifiri karanlık olmamasının sebebi olan ışıltılı binalarla Han Nehri'ni incelerken gözleri ve ağzı büyülenmişçesine kocaman açılmıştı. Sırıtan Jackson miskin miskin peşinden gelip ona arkadan sarıldı ve sertliğini adamın kalçalarına sürttü. ''Ben seni ağlatana kadar becerirken bütün şehir buna şahit olsun istiyorsun, değil mi hyung?''

Jaebeom kaşlarını çatıp yüz yüze gelmek için, Jackson'ın belindeki ellerini ayırmadan arkasına döndü, ''Kim dedi o kişi sen olacaksın diye?'' dudakları büzülmüştü. 

''Jinyoung'u yeterince iyi becerseydin, burada olmazdık. Bir bildiği olmalı değil mi?'' Jackson acımasızca sırıtıyordu.

Jaebeom Jackson'ın kolları arasındayken, eski sevgilisinin bahsinin geçmesiyle donup kalmıştı ve ayılır gibi olmuştu. Şoktan çıkınca Jackson'ı avuçlarıyla çıplak göğsünden itip birkaç adım gerilemesine sebep oldu. Öfkeyle bakan gözleri ve öne çıkan çenesi, Jackson'ı korkutmuyordu. Bugün ikisi de birbirinin canını yakamazdı, kalpleri bir kere daha kırılacak halde değildi.

Jackson da yanağına yediği ağır tokatla Jaebeom kadar ayılmıştı. Onu belinden tutup kendine çekti ve dudaklarını birleştirdi. Nefes almak için bile ayrılmadan Jackson adamı o gece ikinci kez havaya kaldırdı. Avuçlarını kalçasındaki yumuşak ete batırdığında Jaebeom da bacaklarını beline sarmıştı. Jackson'ın onu taşıyıp yatağa sermesine izin verdi. 

Ayaktaki adam ışıkları açmaya yönelince onu durdurdu, ''Kalsın.''

Jackson yatağa dönünce adamı ters çevirip yüzüstü yatırdı. ''Kalçalarını havaya kaldır.''

Jaebeom yanağını yastığa yaslayıp konuştu, "'Hyung'a n'oldu?"

Kalçasına yediği şaplakla nefesi kesilmişti. Sızlayan yeri yatıştırmak adına uzanıyordu ki Jackson elini itti.

''Beni sakın bir daha ikiletme.'' Diğer tarafına da yediği şaplakla bedeni yaprak gibi titremişti. Yaşaran gözlerini yumarak kalçalarını havaya kaldırdı. Deliğine değen havayla heyecanlamıştı.

Jackson sol elini kalçasına yerleştirip boş elinin baş parmağıyla Jaebeom'un deliğinin çevresini okşadı. ''Yemin ederim ki, bu gecenin sonunda ağlıyor olacaksın hyung.'' 

Jaebeom çoktan ağlamaya başladığını Jackson'ın bilmesine gerek olmadığını düşündü. Kolunu yastığın altına geçirip boştaki avucuyla olur da hıçkırırsa diye ağzını örttü. 

Jackson sağ elini de Jaebeom'un kalçasına yerleştirdi ve iki eliyle de hafifçe sıktı. Yüzünü adamın deliğine götürüp bir kere üfledi. İrkilen adamın vücudunu elleriyle okşayarak sakinleştirdi ve deliğine art arda dil darbeleri atmaya başladı. Bir yandan da kalçalarını sertçe yoğuruyordu.

Jaebeom'un daha şimdiden zevkten başı dönüyordu. Birkaç sene önce biri ona, yatakta böyle bir pozisyonda duracağını, hem de Jinyoung'la olmayacağını, üstelik bir de bundan hoşnut kalacağını söylese kesinlikle inanmazdı ve o kişiyi bir güzel döverdi. Fakat şimdi, daha fazlası için kalçasını geri itiyordu. 

Jackson geri çekilip mırıldandı, ''Greedy little boy.''

Birkaç büyük ıslak öpücükten sonra Jackson kayganlaştırıcı almak için durmak istemediğinden Jaebeom'un deliğine tükürdü.

O ana kadar Jaebeom, yatakta hiçbir zaman -ilk seferinde bile- bu kadar utanmamıştı. Bütün bu olanlar ona aşağılanmış hissettiriyordu. Özellikle de bunları ona yapan kişinin Jackson olduğunu düşününce. Ama maalesef içte bir yerlerde, bundan ölesiye zevk almasını sağlayan bir şey vardı. Belki senelerdir tek bir kişiyle seviştiğindendir, bu ona sanki tekrar nefes almayı öğreniyormuş gibi hissettiriyordu.

Jackson iki parmağıyla adamın ıslak deliğini zorladı ve alışana kadar ileri geri makas hareketi yaptı. Altındaki adamın bedeni tamamen rahatlayıp uyum sağlayınca parmaklarını çıkarıp yatağa sildi. Sertliğini sıvazlayıp deliğe dayadı. ''Hazır mısın?''

Cevabı beklemeden kısmen kuru bir şekilde içeri girince Jaebeom çığlık atmıştı. Jackson uzanıp Jaebeom'u boğazından fazla sıkmamaya özen göstererek kavradı ve sırtını kendi göğsüne yapıştırdı. İçinde yavaşça hareket etmeye başlayınca adamın sağ omzuna öpücükler kondurdu. Tamamen çıkıp geri girdi ve dudaklarını yanağına çıkarıp oraya dayadı. Ağzına gelen tuzlu sıvı hakkında yorum yapmamaya karar verdi ve her hareketinde sızlayıp inleyen adamın boynuna burnunu yasladı. 

Ağladığını görmek yumuşamasına sebep olmuştu. Elini boynundan çekip kollarını göğsüne çaprazlama sardı ve elleriyle omuzlarına tutundu.

''Oh.. Oh...'' Jackson her içine girdiğinde kocaman açılmış güzel ağzından iniltiler dökülen Jaebeom'un gözleri kapalıydı. Elini sertliğine götürüp o gece ilk defa kendini gerçek anlamda tatmin etmeye başladı. Öbür elini de omzunda duran Jackson'ın elinin üstüne koymuştu. O gece dinmek bilmeyen yaşlar bu sefer zevkten dökülüyordu. Kasılmayı bırakıp kendini Jackson'ın güçlü göğsüne yasladı. 

Jackson'la bu kadar yakın olmak, sevişirken böyle itilip kakılmak dengesini fena halde bozmuştu.

Jackson yavaş tempodan sıkılınca ellerini Jaebeom'un göğsünden çekip onu eski pozisyonuna düşmesi için itti. Bu yaşanırken Jaebeom'un içinden çıkan sertliğini tekrar geri soktu ve acımadan adamın içine hızla girip çıkmaya başladı. 

Bu açıdan her seferinde Jaebeom'un o tatlı noktasına baskı yapıyordu. Jaebeom zevkle buruşan yüzünü yastığa dayayınca çıkardığı inlemeler duyulmaz oldu.

Jackson ellerini Jaebeom'un sırtında gezdirmeye başladı. 

''İşte her seferinde biricik Jinyoung'unu aynı böyle beceriyordum, hyung.'' Jaebeom'un elindeki ereksiyonu bu sözler üzerine sönmek yerine, daha fazla ön meni akıtıyordu. Jaebeom başıyla beraber midesinin de döndüğünü hissetti. 

Hızını kesmeyen Jackson Jaebeom'a iz bırakacak bir şaplak attı. ''Sen yatağında mışıl mışıl uyurken, Park Jinyoung benim sikimde zıplıyordu.'' 

Kıçındaki sızıyla çığlık atan Jaebeom yaklaştığını fark edince el hareketlerini hızlandırdı. Jackson'ın eğilip saçını çekmesi bardağı taşıran son damla olmuştu. 

Orgazmın nihayet vurmasıyla nefesi kesilmişti, zayıfça miyavlar gibi inledi ve çarşafın üstüne sertçe boşaldı, fakat Jackson durmak bilmiyordu. Jaebeom'un bitkin bedenini sabit tutmak için elleriyle belinden tuttu.

Jaebeom'un iyice hassaslaşmış deliğini birkaç dakika daha yorduktan sonra inleyerek adamın içine geldi. Aletini içinden çıkarıp baş parmağıyla dışarı kaçan meniyi içeri itti.

Jackson adamın belindeki tutuşunu gevşetip yatağa nazikçe düşmesini sağladı. Jaebom'dan ses soluk çıkmıyordu, hareket bile etmiyordu. Onun yanına yatıp nefesinin düzene girmesini bekledi. 

Jaebeom kolunda hissettiği dürtüyle homurdandı. ''Ne?''

Üstünden tır geçmiş gibi hissediyordu. Kafasını çevirip baktı, Jackson elinde su şişesi tutuyordu. İçini hoş eden bir şekilde sızlayan bedenini yavaşça kaldırıp yatakta bağdaş kurdu Jaebeom ve Jackson'a minnettar gözlerle bakarak kapağı açık su şişesinden büyük yudumlar aldı. Arkasından sızan sıvıyı hissedince yüzünü buruşturdu.

Saçları hep yüzüne yapışmıştı. Jackson annesine ait olan bir tokayla Jaebeom su içerken onun saçlarına yarım at kuyruğu yaptı. Jaebeom'un bütün bedeni gibi, efordan güzelce kızarmış yüzü de terliydi ve toplu saçıyla az önce yaşananlara rağmen masum duruyordu. Jackson o kırmızı yanakları beyaza boyamak istiyordu. 

Jackson da yatakta onun önüne bağdaş kurdu ve getirdiği granola bar'ın ambalajını açıp bir ısırık aldı ve adama verdi. Jaebeom kalanını iştahla yerken Jackson yumuşak gözlerle onu izliyordu. Baş parmağını yanağına götürüp terini sildi. 

''Seni fazla zorladım hyung.'' Toplanmayan perçemini kulağının arkasına itti. 

''Hemen yumuşama Jackson.'' dedi Jaebeom fakat yanakları olabilirmiş gibi daha da kızarmıştı. 

Sevişmenin etkisinden çıkmak için bir süre sakin sakin oturdular. Sabaha karşı olduğu için odanın içi iyice aydınlanmıştı. Jaebeom etrafına bakındı. Köşeye fırlatılmış birkaç çift topuklu ayakkabı ve dantelli iç çamaşırı takımı gördü. ''Senin... kız arkadaşın mı var?'' büyük gözlerle Jackson'a baktı.

Jackson Jaebeom'un neyden bahsettiğini anlamıştı, ''Onlar Jinyoung'a ait. Bir ara çöpe atacağım. Hala... elim varmadı.''

Jaebeom son lokmayı da ağzına atıp ayağa kalktı ve yığının olduğu yere gitti. Yığının yanında bir de ağzına kadar dolu bir kutu vardı. İçi makyaj malzemeleri, peruk ve aksesuarla doluydu. ''Bunların da ona ait olduğunu söyleme bana sakın.'' 

Fakat cevabı çoktan biliyordu. İnanamayarak yerden iç çamaşırını aldı. 

Jinyoung'u asla aksesuarla hayal edemiyordu. Şakasına bile takmazdı. Topuklu ayakkabı? Jaebeom küçük dilini yutmuştu. Jackson'a baktığında yüzünde buruk bir gülümseme buldu.

İçi tekrar öfke ve kinle dolmuştu. Elindekini bakmadan yere fırlatıp yatağa döndü ve adamın kucağına çıkarak dudaklarına bir kez daha yapıştı. 

''Enerjini toplamışsın bakıyorum.'' dedi Jackson öpücüklerin arasından. ''Kontrolü ele almak ister misin?'' 

Jaebeom kafasıyla onaylayınca Jackson tekrar sertleşen aletini Jaebeom'un hala kendi sıvısıyla ıslak olan deliğine götürdü. Jaebeom hafif acıyla yüzünü buruşturmuştu fakat galip gelen şehvet duygusu oldu. 

Jaebeom güneş doğana kadar Jackson'ın aleti üzerindeydi. Her zıplayışında at kuyruğu da hopluyordu ve bu Jackson'ın çok hoşuna gitmişti. Oda tamamen aydınlandığında iki adam gözlerini birbirlerinden ayırmadan titreyerek boşaldı. Tamamen tükenmişlerdi. Kirli yatağa resmen devrilip yan yana uyuyakaldılar.

Park Jinyoung'dan böyle intikam almışlardı.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaebeom evin içinden gelen gürültüyle tek başına uyanmıştı. Üzerinde, uyumadan önce orada olmadığından emin olduğu ince bir pike vardı. Başı çok kötü zonkluyordu, gözünü kısarak örtüyü üstünden attı ve ayağa kalktı ama başı döndüğü için sendelemişti. 

Vücudundan yükselen kötü kokuyla yüzünü buruşturup hala devam eden gürültünün kaynağını bulmak için odadan çıktı. Koridorda yerde bulduğu bir iç çamaşırını kimin olduğuna bakmadan giydi. Pek de yorgun görünmeyen Jackson'ı mutfakta bulmuştu. 

''Iy, hyung! Ayak sesinden önce leş kokunu duydum. Git de duş al,'' Blender'daki şüpheli görünen yeşil smoothie'yi bardaklara paylaştırdı, ''Yüzünü öyle buruşturma, bu seni kendine getirecek.'' dedi ve kendi bardağını kafasına dikti. 

Jaebeom cevap vermeye zahmet etmeyerek banyoyu buldu. İşedikten sonra kendisinden önce Jackson'ın orada olduğunu belli eden, yerleri ıslak kabine girip soğuk bir duş aldı. Çıkınca ortalıkta duran bir havluyu beline sardı ve dolapları karıştırıp açılmamış bir diş fırçası buldu. İşlerini tamamlayınca mutfağa gitti. 

Jackson çoktan içeceği ağzına dayamıştı. ''Çok kötü kokuyor be, ne koydun içine?''

''İşte biraz yeşillik, biraz meyve, biraz süt, biraz tavuk göğsü.''

Jaebeom öğürüp bardağı itince birazı Jackson'ın eline dökülmüştü. ''İğrençsin, içmem! Başka hiçbir şey de yapmamışsın. Saat kaç?''

''Dörde geliyor. Hadi iç hyung, çöpe mi dökeyim?'' Jackson yavru köpek gözleriyle bakıyordu. Dudaklarını da büzünce Jaebeom sinirle tabureye oturdu ama arkasında hissettiği sızıyla pişman olmuştu. Jackson'ın gözleri de bunun üzerine endişeyle bakıyordu. 

''Jackson çakacağım bir tane bana öyle bakma.'' dedi Jaebeom ve derince iç çekti, ''O şeyi içerim, ama sonra McDonald's'a gideceğiz.''

Jackson yüzünü buruşturdu, ''O zaman bunu içmenin hiçbir anlamı kalmıyor ki hyung...''

Jaebeom ateş fışkıran gözlerini Jackson'a yöneltti, ''Sikimde mi Jackson? Pis bir şeyler çekiyor canım. Dün senin mekanındaydık, bugün benimkine gidiyoruz.''

Jackson'ın cevabını beklemeden bardağı aldı ve burnunu tıkayıp fondip yaptı. Son damlada öğürmüştü ve bir saniyeyle kusmaktan kurtulmuştu. ''Beni bir güzel sikiyorsun, sonra da içirdiğin ilk şey bu oluyor Jackson.'' Jaebeom tiksintiyle boş bardağa bakıp eline bulaşan sıvıyı peçeteye sildi, ''Bana kıyafet ver.''

Bir saat sonra ikisi de rahat kıyafetler içinde fast food dükkanında karşılıklı yemeklerini yiyorlardı. 

''Jinyoung'un en sevdiğim sweat'imi sende bırakmasına inanamıyorum.'' dedi Jaebeom kaşlarını çatarak, ''Bir de şu an salata yemene.'' Gözlerini devirip kendi devasa hamburgerinden kocaman bir ısırık daha aldı.

"Neden gerginsin hyung? Dün gece böyle değildin." dedi Jackson ve pisçe sırıtarak masanın altından dizini Jaebeom'un mahrem bölgesine sürttü.

Jaebeom'un şaşkınlıktan genzine yemek kaçmıştı. Kötü şekilde öksürmeye başlayınca Jackson sırtına vurmak için ayağa kalktı ama Jaebeom çoktan lavabonun olduğu tarafa koşmuştu. Yüzü asılan Jackson bir süre pişmanlıktan sızlayan vicdanıyla öylece oturdu. On dakika kadar gelmeyince Jaebeom tarafından haşlanmaktan korka korka lavaboya ayaklarını sürüdü. 

Dolu olan tek kabinin kapısını çaldı. ''Hyung? Özür dilerim hyung, iyi misin?''

Jaebeom cevap vermeyince Jackson da konuşmadı.

Birkaç dakika sonra kapı açıldı ve Jackson kendini kabinin içinde buldu. Jaebeom ellerini Jackson'ın yakalarına geçirmişti ve arzu dolu gözlerle ona bakıyordu. Jackson yavaşça gözlerini onun bedeninden aşağı indirdi. Gördüğü şişkinlikle ağzı şaşkınlıktan açılmıştı.

''Oo, hyung. Hareketimi mi bekliyordun?'' Jackson adamın örtülü sertliğini avuçladı. Jaebeom'dan çıkan iniltilerle tatmin olunca yerlerini değiştirip onu kapıya dayadı ve dizlerinin üstüne inip eşofmanını ve iç çamaşırını aynı anda yeteri kadar indirdi. 

Jaebeom'un beline doğru kıvrılan yarı erekte aletini eline alıp göz kontağını kesmeden okşamaya başladı. Başına baş parmağıyla özellikle baskı yapıp ön meniyi dağıtmayı ihmal etmiyordu fakat yine de fazla kuruydu.

Transta gibi gözüken Jaebeom'un ağzı hafif aralıktı ve gözlerinden okunan yoğun arzu Jackson'ı da tahrik etmişti. Eline tükürüp Jaebeom'un uzvuna götürdü ve artık daha kolay elini hareket ettirebiliyordu. 

'Yine tükürdü.' diye düşündü Jaebeom. Jinyoung'la daima hazırlıklı olurlardı ve böyle umumi bir yerde spontane bir şeyin yaşanması söz konusu bile olmamıştı daha önce. 

Jinyoung'u kafasından atıp Jackson'ın şehvet dolu gözlerine dikkatini verdi. Jaebeom'un sertliği tamamen erekte olunca Jackson vakit kaybetmeden onu ağzına aldı. Asla, ama asla gözlerini gözlerinden ayırmıyordu. Sızlanıp kafasını kapıya dayadı ve kendini bedenini ele geçiren zevk dalgasına bıraktı. Jackson hayatı buna bağlıymış gibi emiyordu ve bir yandan da elini Jaebeom'un sweat'inden sokup göbeğindeki tüyleri çekiştirmeye başlamıştı. 

O sırada içeriye biri ellerini yıkamak için girmişti. Jaebeom elleriyle ağzını örtüp kocaman açılmış gözleriyle Jackson'a baktı. Jackson'ın hınzır gözleri Jaebeom'u tehdit edercesine bakıyordu. Jaebeom'u daha da sert emmeye, tüylerini daha sert çekmeye başladı.

Jaebeom ayaklarından birini şiddetle yere vurdu. Bu 'dışarıda belanı sikeceğim' anlamına geliyordu. Jackson umursamayarak dolgun dudaklarını adamın aletinden ayırdı ve minik öpücükler bırakmaya başladı. Jaebeom işin yarıda kalmasına seslice sızlanınca tuvaleti terk etmek üzere olan adam durmuştu. Ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu. Birkaç saniye ses gelmeyince yanlış duyduğunu düşünüp gitti.

Jaebeom ellerini ağzından çekip pişmiş kelle gibi sırıtan Jackson'ın saçını sertçe çekti. 

Jackson ''Ah, ah!'' diye bağırırken Jaebeom fırsattan istifade edip sertliğini adamın tükürüğüyle parlayan dudaklarından içeri soktu. Boğazına değdirdiğinde izin alır gibi duraksayıp gözlerine baktı. Jackson kafasını hafifçe sallayıp razı gelince Jaebeom ellerini Jackson'ın saçlarından çekmeyip ileri geri gitmeye başladı. Jackson'ın sıcak ve ıslak ağzı inanılmaz hissettiriyordu. Sertliğini güzelce kavrayan dudaklarından çıkan bastırılmış sesler de Jaebeom'u çıldırtıyordu.

O sırada Jackson elini kendi eşofmanına sokup kendini tatmin etmeye başladı. Jaebeom oldukça haşin bir şekilde boğazının ırzına geçerken öğürme refleksi olmadığı için seviniyordu. 

Jaebeom'un boğazından aşağı uyarmadan boşalmasıyla kendi sertliği de kasılıp yeri ve Jaebeom'un paçalarının bir kısmını beyaza boyamıştı.

Jaebeom'un kızmasından korkarak yumuşamış aletini iç çamaşırına soktu ve aynı şeyi kendini taşıyamıyormuş gibi görünen Jaebeom için de yaptı. Yavaşça ayağa kalktığında Jaebeom'un artık lekeli olan eşofmanına baktığını gördü. Jackson azarlanacağı için yüzünü buruşturup kafasını eğmişti fakat Jaebeom'un onu kollarına almasıyla şaşkınlıktan dondu.

Jaebeom burnunu iyice Jackson'ın saçlarına daldırınca Jackson da bu yumuşacık kucaklaşmaya kollarını ona sararak karşılık verdi. İki adamın da buna ihtiyacı vardı.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaebeom ve Jackson gözlük ve şapkayla kamufle olmuş, sokaklarda geziyorlardı. Yarım kalmış yemeklerini telafi etmek için de ellerinde dondurma vardı.

"Hyung~ Ben acıktım." dedi Jackson mızmızlanarak. 

"Banane Jackson? Aptal salatanı bitirseydin." dedi Jaebeom ve dondurmasını yaladı. 

"İştahım kaçmıştı!'' Sesi fısıltıya döndü, ''Daha yeni boğazımdan aşağı... Neyse, ben senin gibi midesiz değilim işte."

"O iğrenç smoothie'nin mucidi olarak kimseye midesiz diyemezsin sen.'' dedi Jaebom sakince ve umursamadığını göstererek Jackson'ın gözlerinin içine baktı ve dondurmasına dil attı. 

''Kedi yavrusu gibi.'' Mırıldanan Jackson somurtarak dondurmasını ısırdı. 

''Ne dedin sen?'' Jaebeom Jackson'ın boynuna kolunu geçirip adamı eğdi, ''Ne dedin?''

Jackson iki büklüm olmuştu, sırıtarak konuştu, '''En büyük Jaebeom hyung' dedim.'' 

''Aferin.'' Jaebeom Jackson'ı rahat bıraktığında Çinli adamın gözleri gördüğü yemek tezgahıyla parlamıştı. ''Hyung, karşı yolda takayoki satıyorlar! Bana al!''

'''LÜTFEN benim için ALIR MISIN?' demek istedin herhalde.'' Jaebeom adamın koluna bir çimdik attı, ''Hem sen benden zenginsin, git sen bana al.'' dedi ve külahını ısırdı. 

''Ama hyung sensin, hyung.'' Jaebeom yavru köpek gözleriyle Jaebeom'a bakıyordu. ''Ve iştahımın kaçmış olması senin suçundu.'' dedi Jackson ve külahını yemeden çöpe atmaya yeltendi, fakat Jaebeom tarafından ona el konulmuştu. 

''Ben iştahın gayet açıktı diye hatırlıyorum.'' Jaebeom kinayeyle tuvalette yaşananlara gönderme yaptı ve iki külahı da hızla bitirdi. 

Az sonra ellerindeki yeni satın alınmış yemeği yerken otobüs durağında onları eve götürecek aracı bekliyorlardı. 

''Cüzdanını unuttun değil mi Jackson? Bu yüzden bugün her şeyi ben ödüyorum değil mi? Yoksa çoktan taksiye binmiş olurduk.'' 

''Cüzdanımı falan unutmadım hyung, otobüse binmeyi seviyorum sadece.'' 

Jaebeom masumca gülümseyen Jackson'a inanmamalıydı.

''Buna bineceğiz hyung.'' Durağa yanaşan araca binerken ellerindeki çubukları arkalarında saklayıp şoföre gülümsediler. Şehrin tenha bir bölgesinde oldukları için neredeyse bütün koltuklar boştu. En arkaya gittiklerinde Jaebeom cam kenarına oturdu ve kulaklıklarını taktı. Jackson da başını onun omzuna dayadı ve yemeklerini bitirerek sakin bir yolculuk geçirdiler. 

Son durağa geldiklerinde Jackson salyasını cama akıtarak uyuyan Jaebeom'u dürttü. ''Hyung, kalk geldik.'' Jaebeom irkilerek kalktı ve birkaç saniye etrafına aptalca baktı. ''Ağzını da sil. Rüyanda beni mi gördün yoksa?''

''Neredeyiz Jackson?'' dedi Jaebeom otobüsten indiklerinde çenesini öne çıkararak. Nereye geldiklerini gayet de iyi biliyordu. 

''Lotte World, hyung.'' dedi Jaebeom'un koluna girerek.

''Ne bok yiyeceğiz lunaparkta Jackson?'' Jaebeom kolunu Jackson'ın sımsıkı tutuşundan koparmaya çalıştı, ''Bir dakika, en başından beri planın bu muydu?''

Jackson dudaklarını büzdü, ''Hyung, biraz eğlenelim istedim. Lütfen.''

''Tamam ama şu sıraya bak, içeri girmemiz bir saati bulur. O zaman da geç olacak-''

''Ben ünlüyüm hyung. VIP girişini kullanacağız.'' Jackson göz kırptı ve homurdanan adamı kolundan çekiştirmeye başladı.

''Uf. Tamam ama ben ödemem.''

İçeri girdiklerinde Jabeom sadece üç etkinlik için Jackson'a söz verdirdi.

Önce hızlı trene bindiler. Jaebeom tahmin ettiğinden daha fazla eğleniyordu fakat Jackson'a bunu çaktırmamaya çalışıyordu. Deli gibi çığlık atan adam Jaebeom'a o kadar sıkı sarılıyordu ki kolunu hissetmiyordu bile. Bir süre sonra o da Jackson'a katılarak deli gibi çığlık atmaya başladı. Adrenalin çok iyi gelmişti, inkar edemezdi.

''İyi ki bir şeyler yemişiz hyung, yoksa kesin kusardım.'' dedi Jackson araç durduğunda gülerek. Jaebeom da kafasıyla onaylayarak güldü. Bütün gece somurtmak yerine keyfine varmaya karar vermişti. 

İndiklerinde ikisinin de başı dönüyordu, birbirlerine tutunup kıkırdadılar. Sonra Jackson bir şeyi göstererek bağırdı. ''Hyung, buna binelim.''

''Atlı karınca mı? O çocuklar için Jackson. Korku tüneline falan gidelim.'' dedi Jaebeom kaşlarını çatarak. Az önceki enerji patlamasından sonra atlı karınca üstünde uyuyakalabileceğini düşünüyordu. Fakat Jackson'ın büyük gözlerine ve bükülmüş dudaklarına hayır demek zordu. ''Gerçi çığlıklarını duydum. Kulak zarım bana lazım, korku tünelinde yitirmek istemem.''

Sonuç olarak yan yana atlara binmiş, yavaş yavaş dönüyorlardı. Fakat Jackson'ın suratı asıktı. Şanssızlığına, herkesin atı aşağı yukarı hareket ederken onunki yerinde sabit duruyordu. Ayaklarını sinirle sallıyor, büzülmüş dudaklarıyla yüksek sesle söylenip sızlanıyordu. ''Bu hiç eğlenceli değil, ben inmek istiyorum. Bayım, durdurun atları inecek var! Bu nasıl şans hyung, benim günahım neydi?''

Jaebeom en sonunda Jackson'ın düşmüş yüzüne dayanamayıp ellerini uzattı ve adamı belinden tutup zor da olsa önüne oturttu. Bu yaşanırken Jackson hız treninden bile daha fazla çığlık atmıştı, az kalsın ikisi de düşüp yaralanacaktı. 

Dönüp herkes onlara bakmıştı, bazı ebeveynler kafalarını onaylamaz gibi sağa sola sallayıp şikayet etmeye başlamıştı. Jaebeom yaptığı şeyi geri alamayacağını bildiği için umursamadı ve kollarını artık gözleri mutlulukla parlayan adamın beline sarıp yanağını sırtına dayadı. 

Jackson bir kez olsun konuşmuyordu, deli gibi utandığı için kulakları ısınmıştı ve yanakları kıpkırmızı olmuştu. Ama artık gerçek anlamda eğleniyordu, ellerini önündeki demire sarıp at sürüyormuş gibi yapabilmenin keyfini çıkardı. Etraftaki çocuklardan daha mutluydu.

İnene kadar ikisinin de dudaklarında tatlı bir tebessüm vardı.

Jackson son hakkını neye kullanacağına bakınırken Jaebeom kendisine dürüst olup düşündü, Jackson'a minnettardı. Kafayı dağıtmak iyi geliyordu, omuzlarındaki yüklerin birer birer düştüğünü hissedebiliyordu.

''Squirtle!'' Jaebeom kafasını üç metre uzağında sevinçle bağıran adama çevirdi. Oyuncak makinelerinin önünde duruyordu. Avuçlarını onlardan birinin camına yapıştırmış, büyük gözlerle içeri bakıyordu. 

''1000 won'un var mı hyung?'' Jackson umutla sordu. ''Burada Squirtle var, bak!''

''Ee, n'olmuş yani? Pokemon hayranı mısın?'' Jaebeom adamın yanına gidip oyuncakları inceledi. O makinede sadece Pokemon peluşları vardı. 

''Ondan değil, hayranlarım beni ona benzetiyor.'' Kafasını peluşun yanına yaklaştırdı ve gözlüklerini çıkararak yüzüne sevimli bir tebessüm yerleştirdi.

''Tamam, tamam. Andırıyorsun hakikaten. Ama yapma, bu makineler sadece para tuzağı.''

''Hyung, benim koleksiyonum var, eve gidince gösteririm. Ben profesyonelim. Şimdi para dökül.'' dedi Jackson ciddi bir yüz ifadesiyle. 

Jaebeom çıkarıp birkaç bozuk para koydu adamın avucuna. Jackson gerçekten profesyonel gibi milim milim hesaplayıp ikinci deneyişte orta boy bir Squirtle peluşunu düşürmeyi başarmıştı. Jaebeom saygısını ifade etmek adına parlakça gülümseyen adamın elini sıktı.

''Hyung, bak Snorlax da var. Sen de aynı ona benziyorsun.'' dedi Jackson sırıtarak. ''Onu da alacağım.'' dedi ve kazandığı peluşu Jaebeom'un eline tutuşturarak para dilemek için avucunu açtı.

Jaebeom alınmış bir ses tonuyla bahsi geçen tombik peluşa bakarak konuştu, ''Nesi benziyor be?'' Ama yine de para çıkarmak için boş elini cebine götürdü.

''Aynı onun gibi uyuşuksun, tek yaptığın uyumak ve tıkınmak.'' 

Jaebeom omuzları sarsılarak kocaman bir kahkaha atınca o sırada çıkarmaya çalıştığı bozuk paralar yere saçılmıştı. Jackson azar yemediğine sevinerek yere eğilip düşenleri topladı ve bir tanesini makineye attı. 

''Ama onun bedeni kocaman, küçücük kancayla nasıl tutacaksın ki?'' dedi Jaebeom ikinci kez deneyip başarısız olan Jackson'a.

''Uçurmak yerine diğerine çarparak düşmesini sağlayacağım.'' dedi Jackson ciddiyetle ve üçüncü deneyişinde peluşu kazanmayı başardı. Sevinç çığlıkları atıp Jaebeom'a kocaman sarıldı. Diğer peluşu da öbür eline tutuşturup etraftaki dükkanlara bakmak için koşturdu. 

Dükkan dükkan gezdikten sonra ilgisini çeken bir şey bulmuştu. ''Hyung, çok tatlı!'' Elinde tuttuğu şey, üstünde sevimli bir köpek deseni olan uzun beyaz bir çoraptı. Kendi kendine güldükten sonra ellerini yanaklarının yanında büktü ve dilini de dışarı çıkarıp köpek taklidi yaptı. Jaebeom gülmeden edememişti.

Biraz bakındıktan sonra Jackson bir tane daha çizgili uzun çorap bulmuştu, onun üstünde ise çatık kaşlı ama yine de şirin gözüken tombul koca bir kedi vardı. ''Seni buldum hyung! Bunu da sana alacağım, hediye!'' dedi gülerek ve sonra ekledi, ''Ama sen ödeyeceksin.'' 

Jaebeom kazanamayacağı bir savaşa girmeyecekti, iç çekip kasaya yöneldi. 

Son olarak Jackson buz pateninde karar kılmıştı. 

''Ama ellerimiz dolu.'' diye bahane buldu Jaebeom tırsarak, kaymayalı uzun süre olmuştu.

Jackson gözlerini devirdi, ''Dolaplar var içeride hyung. Hadi,'' Jaebeom'un boş elini kavrayıp onu çekiştirmeye başladı, ''Ben seni tutarım, merak etme.''

Patenleri ayağına geçirdikten sonra Jaebeom buzun üstünde çekingen birkaç adım attı fakat arkasından sinsice gelip sırtına yapışan Jackson ödünü koparmıştı. Gözlükleri ve şapkaları çıkarmaları iyi olmuştu, yoksa zaten kesinlikle fırlarlardı.

Metrelerce kayarken Jaebeom korkuyla gözlerini sımsıkı yummuştu. Bunu fark edince Jackson onu kenardaki demirlere dayadı ve gözleri hala kapalı olan adamın ellerinden tuttu. 

Jaebeom gözlerini açınca karşısında otuz iki diş gülümseyen bir Jackson buldu. Fark bile etmeden kendi dudaklarına da bir tebessüm yerleşmişti. ''İlk defa kaymıyorum, sadece alışmam gerekiyor.'' 

El ele tutuşup sakin sakin kaymaya başladılar. Bazen Jackson elini bırakıp Jaebeom'u güldürmek için türlü şebeklikler yapıyordu ve çoğunda da yere düşüyordu. 

Lunaparkın kapanacağı anonsu son kez yapıldığında etrafta ikisinden başka kimse kalmamıştı. Jackson onu elinden tutup balerin gibi etrafında döndürdü. Sarhoş gibi kıkırdayıp duruyorlardı. 

Sonra Jackson aniden Jaebeom'u ellerinden tutup dudaklarına bir öpücük bıraktı. 

Jaebeom donup kalmıştı ve kulaklarıyla yanakları ısınmıştı fakat yüzündeki ifade kesinlikle mutlu değildi. Jackson'ın içi vesveseyle dolmuştu, buz kesmiş adamı demire dayadı ve endişeli gözlerle ona baktı, ''Bir şey söyle hyung.''

Jaebeom, yüreğinde hissettiği tatlı sızıdan hiç hoşlanmamıştı, kalbinde hala Jinyoung şeklinde bir boşluk vardı ne de olsa, ama yine de etrafta kimsenin olmadığından emin olunca ellerini onun yanaklarına koydu ve dudaklarına yapıştı. Jackson da kollarını adamın beline dolamıştı. Dünyayı unutup sadece birbirinin sıcaklığına odaklandılar. 

Jackson Jaebeom'un dudaklarına art arda kısa ama derin öpücükler kondurdu. Adamın dudakları bağımlılık yapıyordu. Geri çekilip birkaç saniyeliğine adamın minik kara gözlerine kenetlendi, sonra ikisini nefessiz bırakacak uzun bir öpücüğe kendini bıraktı. 

Gerçek dünyaya dönmeleri, yanlarına geldiğini fark etmedikleri görevlinin boğazını temizlemesiyle olmuştu. İrkilerek ayrıldılar fakat dudakları birbirinin tükürüğüyle parlıyordu. 

''Kusura bakmayın, kapatı- Jackson Wang?!'' Kadının çığlığıyla zaten şokta olan çift yerlerinde sıçramıştı. 

Kadın ne kadar büyük hayranı olduğu konusunda zırvalarken Jaebeom deli gibi atan kalbiyle çıkışa doğru tek başına hızla kayıp kendi ayakkabılarını giydi ve Jackson'ı beklemeye başladı. 

Jackson pek umursamasa da belki Jaebeom umursuyordur diye, kadına kimseye gördüğü şeyden bahsetmemesini biraz da gözünü korkutarak söyleyip, kendisi kadar sarsılmış görünen Jaebeom'un yanına gitti. Kapanmak üzere olan eğlence yerini hiç konuşmadan terk edip bir taksi çevirdiler.

Ev yolunda da koltuğun iki uç tarafında oturmuş, tek kelime etmemişler, gözlerini bir kere bile buluşturmamışlardı. Buna rağmen ikisinin de kalbi deli gibi çarpıyordu. 

Fakat birbirlerinden uzak kalmayı bir saatliğine bile beceremeyeceklerdi. Gece uzun, bedenleri diriydi.


	8. Chapter 8

Fakat birbirlerinden uzak kalmayı bir saatliğine bile becerememişlerdi. 

Eve gider gitmez duş aldıktan sonra giyinirken Jackson, çıplak ayaklarına Jaebeom'a hediye olarak aldığı kedili uzun çorapları geçiriyordu. Bunu fark eden Jaebeom şaşkınlıkla kaşlarını çattı, ''Onu bana almamış mıydın?'' O sırada Jaebeom da duş almak için soyunuyordu.

''Ödünç alıyorum işte, ne var?'' dedi Jackson ve gülümsedi. Hoşnut şekilde ayaklarına baktı ve üzerine beyaz bir tişört geçirdi. İç çamaşırı almak için eğilince arkasında hissettiği soğuklukla sıçradı. Jaebeom elini çıplak kalçasına koymuştu. Jackson iç çamaşırını boş verip arkasını döndü ve çırılçıplak duran Jaebeom'un arzuyla buğulanmış gözlerinin içine baktı. Nedense o an Jaebeom'un önünde küçücük kalmış hissediyordu. 

Adamın koluna dokunup kaslarını elledi. Etkilenmişti, minik Jackson da aynı fikirdeydi. Jackson dudaklarını yaladıktan sonra baş parmağını diliyle ıslattı ve Jaebeom'un sertleşmiş göğüs ucuna bastırdı. 

Jaebeom neredeyse tıslamıştı, aletinin erekte olmaya başladığını hissettiğinde geri çekildi. Jackson'ın kafası karışmıştı. 

''Hemen duş alıp geleceğim, ben yokken kendine dokunabilirsin.'' Jaebeom duşa depar atmak için dönecekti ki Jackson onu bileğinden yakaladı, ''Gitme hyung.''

''Terliyim, Jackson-''

''Umrumda değil, kötü kokmuyorsun,'' Kanıtlamak için burnunu adamın göğsüne usulca yaklaştırdı, kendine has erkeksi kokuya hafif ter de karışmıştı, ama bu Jackson'ın hoşuna bile gidiyordu, ''Şikayetim yok, hyung.''

Jaebeom bunun üzerine sırıtıp Jackson'ın saçını çekti ve boynunun açıkta kalmasını sağladı. Eğilip mis gibi kokan cildi dişleyip öpmeye başladı. Bir yandan da boşta kalan eliyle kalçasını sıkıyordu. 

''Ah, ah.'' O geceki düşüşlerinden kalçasına bol bol darbe almıştı Jackson, Jaebeom'un çürük deriyi sıkmasıyla inlemişti.

''Canın mı yandı?'' diye sordu Jaebeom elini çekerek.

''Acıyor ama hoşuma gidiyor.'' diye cevap verdi Jackson psikopatça gülerek.

Yatağa geçtiklerinde Jackson yüzüstü yattı ve son seferinin üzerinden uzun süre geçmiş olmasına rağmen Jaebeom'un kayganlaştırıcıya bulanmış parmaklarını inleyip sızlanmadan güzelce kabul etti. En hassas noktalarına değen soğuk sıvı iyice sertleşmesini sağlıyordu.

Jaebeom bilerek Jackson'ın zevk noktasına değmiyor, ayaklarını havada sallayarak kıvranmasını sağlıyordu. ''Seni öyle güzel sikeceğim ki bebeğim, rüyalarına girecek.'' Jaebeom boştaki eliyle Jackson'ın tişörtünü sıyırıp kaymak gibi yumuşak olan belini okşadı. ''Tatlı deliğin o kadar dar ve sıkı ki, seni saatlerce düzmek istiyorum."

Jaebeom dördüncü parmağı da deliğine sokunca Jackson dayanamayıp çığlık atmıştı. ''Beni içinde hissetmeye hazır mısın bebeğim?'' Parmakları her seferinde o tatlı noktasını sıyırıyordu, Jackson aklını kaçırmak üzereydi. ''EVET, HAZIRIM! Jaebeom, yalvarırım gir artık...''

Jaebeom pis pis güldü, ''Mhm? Benim daha iyi bir fikrim var güzelim.'' Jaebeom, Jackson'ın deliğini terk eden parmakları etrafında gerinen gül kurusu deriye son kez beğeniyle bakıp ayağa kalktı. Jackson da o nefis doluluk hissinin vücudunu terk etmesiyle sızlanarak arkasını dönmüştü. Ağırlığını dirseklerine vererek uzandı ve Jaebeom'u izlemeye koyuldu.

Jaebeom bütün şehri gören camın önünde durmuş dışarıya göz atıyordu, ''Sikimin seni nasıl inlettiğine, yüzünü nasıl gül gibi kızarttığına bütün Seoul şahit olsun istiyorum. Buraya gel.'' dedi Jaebeom soğuk ve düz bir ses tonuyla.

Jackson ikiletmeden hevesli bir şekilde yataktan kalkıp adamın dibinde bitti. Jaebeom acımasız, donuk gözlerle onu baştan aşağı süzdü ve eliyle çenesinin ucunu kavrayıp dudaklarına, tutumuna zıt yumuşaklıkta bir öpücük bıraktı. 

Her şey ondan sonra çirkinleşmişti. Jaebeom adamı boğazından kavrayıp döndürdü ve artık koca şehir Jackson'ın gözleri önünde seriliydi. 

Jaebeom Jackson'la bir kuklaymışçasına oynuyordu. Adamın sağ bileğini tutup avucunu cama yapıştırdı ve burnunu boynuna daldırıp kokusunu ciğerlerine çekti. Bir yandan da boştaki elini tişörtünden sokup göğüs uçlarını parmaklarıyla ezmeye başladı. 

Jackson kalçasını Jaebeom'un sertliğine iterken göğsünde hissettiği keskin acıyla tatlı tatlı inliyordu. 

O sırada dışarıda yağmur çiselemeye başlamış, önlerindeki cama usulca çarpıyordu. 

Jaebeom elini adamın göğsünden çekip deliğine götürdü ve üç parmağını özensizce sokup çıkarmaya başladı. Jackson'ın deliği zaten iyice esnemişti, parmakları kolayca kabul ediyordu.

Jackson diğer avucunu da cama yapıştırıp parmaklarını daha derinde hissedebilmek için kalçasını geriye attı. Jaebeom elini onun beline götürdü ve yerine sabitlemek için sıkıca tuttu. 

Yağmur da o sırada şiddetini arttırmıştı. Tombul damlalar onlara hızlanmalarını söyler gibi camı çatlatırcasına gürültüyle çarpıyordu. Görüntünün bulanıklaşması Jackson'ı içten içe rahatlatmıştı, artık o kadar da açıkta kalmış ve korumasız hissetmiyordu.

Jaebeom parmaklarını Jackson'ın içinden çıkarıp bu sefer ağzına götürdü. ''Kendi tadına bakmak istiyor musun?'' 

Jackson adamın parmaklarını son yemeğiymiş gibi iştahla yalarken Jaebeom da kendi sertliğini sıvazladı. 

Jackson'ın itirazlarını duymazdan gelip parmaklarını adamın ağzından uzaklaştırdı ve aletini Jackson'ın deliğine dayadı. 

Köklediğinde ellerini Jackson'ın omuzlarına yerleştirip alışmasını beklemeden ileri geri yapmaya başladı. Jackson kafasını Jaebeom'un omzuna dayamak için hamlede bulunsa da Jaebeom hiç oralı değildi. Her hareketi Jackson'ın canını öyle güzel yakıyordu ki, Jackson içinden 'keşke birkaç kere daha düşseydim' diye geçirdi.

''Daha derine hyung, lütfen...'' Bunun üstüne Jaebeom sağ avucunu Jackson'ınkinin yanına cama yapıştırdı ve öbürüyle de aletinin içinden kayıp çıkmamasına özen göstererek Jackson'ın sol bacağını dizinden kavrayıp kaldırdı. Sürekli yere düşmekten dizi yara bere içinde kalmış, morarmıştı. Çocuksu kedi desenli çorapla örtülü ayağı da öyle çaresizce havada asılıyken masum duruyordu. 

''Ne kadar yaramaz bir oğlansın sen böyle, her tarafın çürükler içinde.'' dedi Jaebeom hızını kesmeden.

Jackson'ın gözleri zevkle yumulmuştu, ağzı ise kapanmak bilmiyordu, Jaebeom'un yüreğine hop ettiren iniltileri art arda duyuruyordu. ''Böyle gidersek yarına turp gibi olacağıma eminim, yemin ederim.''

''Bu açıyı sevdin demek? Beni en derininde hissediyor musun güzelim?'' Jaebeom Jackson'ın boynunu öptü ve yanaklarını birbirine yapıştırıp adamın duvarlarını zorlamaya devam etti. Jackson'ın çıkardığı sesleri böyle daha yakından duyuyordu.

''Hyung, Jaebeom hyung...'' Jackson kutsal bir sözcükmüş gibi Jaebeom'un adını sayıklayıp duruyordu.

''Söyle Jackson, ne istiyorsun benden bebeğim?'' dedi Jaebeom dudaklarını Jackson'ın yanaklarına dayayarak.

''Seni... AH, ah... Seni görmek istiyorum.'' dedi Jackson ve Jaebeom'un kavradığı dizini daha da havaya kaldırıp açıyı derinleştirdi. Jaebeom'un parmaklarının değdiği yaralar yanıyor, Jackson'ın midesinde kelebekler uçuşturuyordu. 

''Sen yeter ki iste.'' dedi Jaebeom ve son kez yanağını öptükten sonra adamın içinden çıktı ve seri bir şekilde onu kendine çevirdi. 

Bu sefer sağ tarafında kalan bacağının altından kolunu geçirdi uyluğundan kavrayıp havaya kaldırdı. Tekrar içine girip diğer eliyle kalçasını tuttu.

Jackson kollarını adamın boynuna sarıp dudaklarına yapıştı. ''Oh, oh. Hyung, aynen orası, uh, Beom Hyung...'' Jackson içinin eridiğini hissediyordu. Jaebeom tatlı noktasına öyle güzel baskı yapıyordu ki ağlamak üzereydi. 

Jaebom Jackson'ın parlayan büyük gözlerine kenetlenip yavaşladı. Şimdi her girişi daha sert oluyordu ve oğlanın boynuna daha da yaklaşmasına sebep oluyordu. Sıcak nefesi yüzüne çarpıyordu, saçı terden ıslanmıştı. Jaebom Jackson'ın kalçasında duran elini çekip, açık kahve tutamlarını gözünün önünden itti. 

Her içine girişinde Jackson'ın ön meni akıtan sertliği Jaebeom'un karın kaslarına sürtünüyor, Jackson'ın zevkten dört köşe olmasını sağlıyordu. Dudakları tekrar birleşti, Jackson Jaebeom'un saçlarını çekiştirmeye başlamıştı.

İnlemelerine yağmur sesi karışırken Jaebeom dudaklarını ayırdı ve Jackson'ın tişörtle örtülü sırtını soğuk cama yapıştırdı. Tatlı noktasına durmak bilmeden baskı yapmaya devam ederek sertliğini eline aldı ve Jackson'ı sonuna yaklaştırma girişimlerine başladı.

Jackson kafasını cama dayamış, duygularını dizginlemeye çalışıyordu. Kelimenin her anlamıyla sonuna yaklaşıyor gibi hissediyordu. Hala havada olan yaralı dizinin dayalı olduğu soğuk cam hem yakıyor, hem bacağına buz gibi bir elektrik hissinin yayılmasına sebep oluyordu. Jaebeom'la göz temasını kesmemek adına gözlerini açık tutmak için kendini zorladı.

''Hyung, geliyorum...'' uyarısını yaptıktan sonra bin bir duyguyu aynı anda hissederek Jaebeom'un eline, karnına, kendi tişörtüne ve hatta cama, zevk sıvısının izini bıraktı. 

''Aferin benim güzelime.'' Jaebeom'dan aldığı övgüyle Jackson'ın dudaklarına bir gülümseme yerleşmişti.

Jackson'ın ereksiyonu sönene kadar hareketini kesmedi Jaebeom. 

Sonra canını daha da yakmak istemeyerek hala sert olan aletini hassaslaşmış deliğinden çıkarıp elindeki bacağı yere bıraktı fakat daha yeni tatmin olan adam adeta ayakları üstünde durmayı yeni öğrenen bir bebek gibiydi. 

Jaebeom'un yardımıyla dizleri üstüne çöktü. 

''Şş, henüz uyku saati gelmedi.'' dedi Jaebeom ve eğilerek Jackson'la göz kontağı kurdu. Adamın uykusu gelmişti, gözleri yarı kapalıydı. Kızarmış yüzünden terler akıyordu. Jaebeom parmağıyla dudağını okşadı. 

''Kollarını kaldır.'' Jackson'ın itaat etmesiyle teriyle ıslanmış olan tişörtü üzerinden çıkarıp adamı kıçının hemen altında, ayaklarını örten kedili çorapları dışında çıplak bıraktı.

İyice mayışmış olan Jackson Jaebeom'un ellerini üzerinde gezdirmesine izin verdi. Jaebeom senelerdir ilk defa başkasıyla birlikte olmanın getirdiği heyecanla onun vücudunu tanımaya çalışıyordu. Buğday tenini aklına kazımaya, bir yandan da Jinyoung'un onda ne bulduğunu keşfetmeye çalışıyordu. 

Wang Jackson'ın keşfedilecek çok yanı vardı. 

Fakat ihmal ettiği sertliği acı vermeye başlamıştı. Onu halletmeye karar verip ayağa kalkınca Jackson'ın yorgun gözleri tekrar parladı. Ereksiyon göz hizasına gelince ellerini uzattı ve istediğini gösterircesine avuçlarını açıp kapadı. 

''Hay hay.'' Jaebeom sırıtarak sertliğini altın tepside sunar gibi Jackson'ın yüzüne yaklaştırdı. Jackson dudaklarını yalayıp dizleri üstünde kalktı. Bir elini Jaebom'un bacağına, öbürünü de kasığına koyarak ereksiyonun ucunu ağzını aldı. Yumuşakça emmeye başladı. Geri kalanı da eliyle nazikçe okşuyordu. Jaebeom Jackson'ın yanağına düşen kirpiklerinden gözlerini çekip dikkatini aleti etrafına sarılmış güzel dudaklarına verdi. 

Jackson daha sonra burnu kasık kıllarına değene kadar sertliği boğazına aldı. Gözleri yaşarmıştı, sabredip boğazının alışmasını bekledi. Sonra ileri geri hareketlerle Jaebeom'u tatmin etmeye başladı. Yaralı dizleri sert parkenin üstünde fena halde acıyordu. 

Jaebeom önce Jackson'ın saçlarını çeker gibi olmuştu, fakat sonra Jackson'ın sıcak ağzıyla mayışıp yumuşak tutamları okşamaya başladı.

Yaklaşacağını hissettiğinde Jackson'ın omzuna hafifçe dokundu. Jackson ereksiyonu ağzından çıkarmadan sorgular gözlerle kafasını kaldırmıştı. 

Anlamasa da kafasıyla onaylayıp dudakları arasındaki tadına doyamadığı sertliği istemeye istemeye serbest bıraktı. Jaebeom yüzünde mutlululuk sarhoşu ifadeyle el çabukluğuyla kendini doruğa ulaştırmaya koyulmuştu. Gelmek üzereyken konuştu, ''Gözlerini kapat Seun-ah.'' 

Jaebeom'un öyle demesiyle kalbi pır pır atmıştı Jackson'ın. Saniyeler sonra yüzünde Jaebeom'un zevk sıvısının sıcaklığını hissetti, ve hemen ağzını açıp dilini çıkardı. Göz kapaklarına, burnuna, yanaklarına, en çok da diline ve ağzına denk gelmişti. Elleriyle göz kapaklarını ve kirpiklerini temizleyip ağzındaki sıcak meniyi yuttu ve tepesinde eli hala aletinde duran adama tatlı bir gülümseme bahşetti.

Birlikte banyo yaptıktan sonra Jaebeom özenle Jackson'ın yaralarını temizlemiş, sarmıştı. Yatağa yattıklarında birbirlerine sokuldular. Kısık sesli muhabbetlerine dinmek bilmeyen yağmur eşlik ediyordu. 

Jackson, Jaebeom'un gözünün üstündeki benlerin aynısını çizdiği Snorlax peluşunu elinden bırakmıyordu. 

"Benim için aldığın her şeye el koydun resmen." dedi Jaebeom yüzünde bir tebessümle. 

Jackson da omuzlarını silkerek karşılık vermişti. 

Kısa bir sessizlikten sonra Jaebeom tekrar konuştu, ''Jinyoung şu an n'apıyordur sence?'' Bir yandan da kollarında yatan Jackson'ın saçlarını okşuyordu.

Jackson kaşlarını çatıp yüzünü adamın göğsüne gömdü, ''Bilmiyorum hyung, bilmiyorum.''

Saat sabaha karşı dörde gelirken bir bildirim sesi duydular. 

''Seninki.'' dedi Jaebeom sesi tanımayarak. 

''Tamam boşver, yarın bakarım.'' dedi Jackson miskince, Jaebeom'un göğsündeki yerinden fazlaca memnundu.

''Saat kaç bilmiyor musun? Ya acil bir şeyse?'' 

Jackson homurdanarak sıcacık yerinden kalktı ve elindeki oyuncağı bırakmadan dolaba uzanıp telefonunu aldı. Kaşları önce kafası karışmış gibi çatılmıştı, sonra gözleri faltaşı gibi açıldı.

''Jinyoung. Benimle buluşmak istiyormuş.''

Jaebeom'un aklından bin bir şey geçiyordu. Kalbinde hissettiği ani acıyı temsil eder gibi bir şimşek sesi odayı doldurdu.

Demek Park Jinyoung, Wang Jackson'ı seçmişti. Jaebeom boğazında yumruyla kafasını yastığına gömdü ve Jackson'ın hiçbir hayata döndürme çabasına tepki vermeyerek sessizce göz yaşlarını geceye akıttı.


	9. Chapter 9

Jaebeom, kırık kalbini günlerdir terk etmeyen sızıyla, ıslak ve karanlık sokakta yürüyordu. O malum geceden sonra bir daha ağlayamamıştı, onun yerine iki gündür yaşlarını akıtan gökyüzüydü. 

Kalbinin aksine, beyni uyuşmuş gibi hissediyordu. Düşüncelerini toparlayamıyordu, Jinyoung'u tamamen kaybettiğini kabullenmek istemiyordu. İşin kötü yanı, Çinli adamla geçirdiği birkaç günün izleri de kafasını iyice karıştırmakta ısrarcıydı.

Binanın cam kapısında yansımasını görmesiyle yüzünü buruşturup içeri girdi. 

Evine giden merdivenleri bitkince çıkmaya başladı, elindeki poşette akşam yemeği niyetine yiyeceği ramen paketleri vardı. Gözleri yerde, dairesine adımlarken cebinden anahtarını çıkardı, kaç paketle doyacağını düşünüyordu ki, burnuna tanıdık bir koku dolmuştu. Kafasını kaldırdığında kapının eşiğinde oturan Jinyoung'u görmesiyle irkilmişti, anahtarlar ise gürültüyle zemine çarpmıştı.

Çatlamış dudaklarını diliyle ıslattı, eli ise deli hızla çarpan kalbine gitmişti. Olan biteni algılamakta zorlanıyordu. Jinyoung kanlı canlı kapısının önündeydi ve büyük, af dileyen gözlerle kendisine bakıyordu. Bir şey söylemek istiyormuş gibi aralanan dudakları titriyordu.

O an, adamın sırılsıklam olduğunu fark etti Jaebeom. Sadece dudakları değil, bütün bedeni yaprak gibi titriyordu. Aylar içinde çökmüş olan yanaklarından yağmur damlaları süzülüyordu. Her zaman dolgun olan dudakları bu sefer cansız bir bedene aitmiş gibi soluktu. 

Yağmur dışarıda çoktan dinmişti, bir süredir Jaebeom'u bekliyor olmalıydı. Ayağa kalkıp kapıyı açması için Jaebeom'a izin verdi. İçeri giren adam elindeki poşeti mutfak tezgahına fırlatırcasına attıktan sonra içeri girmekte kararsız gözüken Jinyoung'a geri döndü, ''Gir içeri.'' 

Titreyen adam yerde çamur izi bırakarak eve girdiğinde Jaebeom kalp atışını kontrol altında tutmakta güçlük çekiyordu. Anlam veremiyordu, daha kaç gün önce Jinyoung'u istediğini açıkça belirten Jackson, bu sefer vaz mı geçmişti? 

Bir yanı Jinyoung'u sıkıca sarıp onu sıcak duşun altına sokmak için can atıyordu, bunu hak etmediğinden emin olsa da. Kendisini aldatan bu kalpsizin bile göz göre göre zatürre olmasını istemezdi.

Ama önce cevaplara ihtiyacı vardı. Kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi ve çatlayan sesinin izin verdiği kadar sert bir tonda çıkıştı, ''Konuş.'' 

Jinyoung bu sefer korkudan titriyor gibi gözüküyordu. Dizlerinin üstüne çöküp ellerini birleştirdi ve gözlerinden şiddetle akan yaşları silmeye zahmet etmeyerek yakarmaya başladı. Ne kadar pişman olduğunu, onu ne kadar sevdiğini, aylardır ne kadar kötü hissettiğini anlatıyordu hıçkırarak. Söylediğine göre, bir bakışa aldanmıştı, Jackson'la yaşadıklarının da hiçbir önemi yoktu, çünkü aşık olduğu kişi en başından beri sadece o'ydu. 

Jinyoung'un ağzından dökülen zırvalar Jaebeom'un bir kulağından girip öbüründen çıkıyordu. Dakikalardır maruz kaldığı bu saçmalığa daha fazla katlanamayacağını düşündüğünde, gözlerini devirip dizleri üstünde duran adamı kolundan kavradı ve ayağa kaldırdı. 

''Sana konuş dedim, yalvar değil. Birkaç damla göz yaşına kanacağımı mı sanıyorsun? Jackson'a da aynı şeyleri söyledin değil mi? Bu kırılgan rolü yaptığın tiyatro oyununu o ayakta alkışlayabilir, ama ben seni tanıyorum, Park Jinyoung.'' Jaebeom'un ateş saçan gözleri Jinyoung'unkileri delip geçiyordu. Sıkıca tuttuğu kolu iğrenirmişçesine bıraktı. Jinyoung'un hıçkırıkları sona ermişti, sakinleşmiş gözüküyordu. 

''Ben, dudağını büzüp, gözlerini yaşartıp tuzağına düşürebileceğin Jackson değilim. Biz,'' Jaebeom bedenlerini işaret ederek devam etti, ''eşitiz Jinyoung. Senle ben, senelerce aynı yollarda mücadele verdik. Beni böyle alt edebileceğini düşündün demek? O maskeyi taktığında sadece zavallı gözüküyorsun. Şimdi, doğru düzgün konuşacaksın. Anladın mı?'' 

Jinyoung artık ifadesiz olan yüzündeki yaşları acele etmeden sildikten sonra adamın gözlerinin içine baktı. ''Tek gerçek şu ki, seni seviyorum Jaebeom.'' 

Park Jinyoung yine, elinde tuttuğu kalbi hiç düşünmeden parçalara ayırıyordu. Jaebeom gözlerini bir saniyeliğine kapatıp iç çekti ve içinden geçeni söyledi, ''Jackson'a da aynı şeyi söylemediğini, söylemeyeceğini nereden bileceğim Jinyoung?'' Gözleri elinde olmadan yüreği gibi yumuşamıştı, elini adamın yanağına yerleştirip nemli deriyi okşadı, ''Sana nasıl tekrar kollarımı açabilirim?'' 

Jinyoung kafasını hiddetle sağa sola salladı, adamı koltuğa çekmeye başladı. ''Öyle bir şey olmayacak Jaebeom.'' Yan yana, yüz yüze oturduklarında ellerini kendi avuçları içine aldı, ''Onu daha iki gün önce gördüm.'' Sertçe yutkunup devam etti, ''Onunla olan bütün bağımı kestim. Bu hayatta sadece sana ihtiyacım var.'' Jinyoung yüzünü Jaebeom'unkine yaklaştırdı. Dudaklarını birbirine yumuşakça sadece değdirdiğinde Jaebeom'un omurgasından bir elektrik akımı geçmişti. 

Jinyoung biliyordu ki, hangi kılığa girerse girsin, zavallı olan daima Jaebeom'du, o bunun aksini düşünse de. Boğazındaki ipin ucunu Jinyoung sıkı sıkı tutuyordu, bırakmaya niyeti de yoktu. Jaebeom o nereye isterse, oraya sürükleniyordu. 

''Beni tekrar kabul edecek misin?'' dedi kafasını eğerek, bir yandan da Jaebeom'un parmaklarıyla, özellikle yüzük parmağıyla oynuyordu. ''Evet, Jackson'la bir ilişkim vardı, ama bunun tamamen fiziksel olduğunu anlamalısın hyung.'' Kafasını kaldırıp kirpiklerinin ardından baktı nefessiz kalmış adama, Jaebeom yüzünden sıcak yaşları akıtıyordu sessizce.

''Şş, her şey güzel olacak.'' Adamın kafasını eliyle kavrayıp şakağına bir öpücük kondurdu. ''Biz birbirimiz olmadan solar gideriz, öyle değil mi Jaebeom hyung?'' Kolunu omzuna sarıp soğuk bedeniyle adama sokuldu, ''Ben sensiz bir hiçim,'' Yaşlarını sildi, ''Sen de bensiz bir hiçsin.''

Jinyoung bu sefer çok kötü yanılıyordu, Jaebeom naifliğinden değil, her şey artık tamamen bittiği için ağlıyordu. Jaebeom, eşit olduklarını üstüne basa basa söylemişti, Jinyoung ise bunu ciddiye almadan duygularıyla oynamaya devam ediyordu. Jinyoung sözleriyle o kadar canını yakıyordu ki, kalbi belli ki o kadar soğumuştu ki, Jaebeom ne kadar bağırıp çağırsa da onun kendine geleceğine inanmıyordu. 

İşte bu yüzden, hala sevdiği adamın kolları arasında acımasız yalanları, gerçekleşmeyecek planları dinlerken kalbi çıkana kadar ağladı. Yarım saat sonra sıcak suyun altında ayakta sevişirlerken de ağlıyordu, Jinyoung'un ona yaptığı yemeği düğümlenmiş boğazıyla, dudağında sahte bir gülümsemeyle yerken de, o gece sıkıca sardığı adam mışıl mışıl uyurken de. Göz yaşları içine içine, direk kalbini hedef alarak akıyordu. Her damla yüreğinde geçmeyecek bir yanık izi bırakıyordu. Son kez olduğuna yemin ederek dilediği kadar ağladı. 

Yüreğini birazcık da olsun hafifleten bir şey varsa o da, başkasının kollarında da kalbinin hızlı atabileceğini biliyor olmasıydı. Jackson onu öyle güzel sarmalamış, nazik gözleriyle içini öyle ısıtmıştı ki, Jaebeom'un hala mutluluğa dair umudu vardı. 

Fakat o gece uyku haramdı. Jinyoung'un söyledikleri gerçek miydi, bilmiyordu. 

Evdeki her oda gibi ufak olan balkonun soğuk zeminine çıplak ayakları değdiğinde sızlanmıştı. Kalbi ağzında atarken telefon rehberini açtı. Ne duyarsa duysun şaşırmayacaktı. Hayal kırıklığına uğramayacağına da kendi kendine söz verdi ve gerçekleri öğrenmek için diğer adamın numarasını tuşladı.


	10. Chapter 10

Jinyoung o gece dördüncü şişeyi devirmişken sessiz evde yankılanan tek ses kendi hıçkırıklarıydı. Başarısızlıkla sonuçlanan şifre girme girişimlerinden sonra kilitlenen telefonunu, yarım saat önce fırlattığı yerden aldı. Şifresini bu sefer de yanlış girerse, saatler boyu kilitli kalacaktı. Çatlayan başının izin verdiği derecede dikkatli davrandı ve, nihayet telefon açılmıştı.

Açık olan magazin sayfasında mutlu bir Jackson vardı, bir başkasının kollarında. Üstelik atlı karınca üstünde! Jinyoung'un gözü seğirmişti, parmakları telefonu kırmak istercesine sıkıyordu. Gecesini zehir eden görüntü bir kez daha karşısındaydı. Jinyoung'u bu kadar çabuk unutturan kişiyi merak ediyordu ama maalesef adamın yüzü belli değildi. 

Dudakları onunkinden daha mı dolgundu? Teni daha mı yumuşaktı? Jackson'ın sikinde Jinyoung'dan daha mı iyi zıplıyordu? Sanmıyordu, ama meraktan çatlıyordu.

Jackson'ı kaybedemezdi. İşin aslı, ikisini de kaybetmeye niyeti yoktu, fakat görüşüne göre Çinli adam ellerinden kayıp gitmeye daha müsaitti. 

Onlar da giderse toparlanamazdı, bir kez daha yapayalnız kalmayı kaldıramazdı. Paramparça olan kalbini zar zor bir arada tutan pamuk iplikleri, hiç olmadığı kadar kopmaya yakındılar. 

Jaebeom'la iyi giden bir ilişkisi varken Jackson'ın koynuna girmesi son derece adiceydi, bunun farkındaydı, ama bu hayatta olabildiği kadar sevilmek istiyordu. Jackson'ın ona açtığı ışıltılı dünyaya bağımlı olmuştu; Jaebeom'un gözlerinde bulduğu huzuru ise hiçbir şeye değişmezdi.

İki ay önce suçüstü yakalanmasıyla çıkışı olmayan bir yola girmişti. Zarar almadan kurtulmasını sağlayacak kapıyı kendisi yaratmalıydı. Fakat zaman gittikçe azalıyordu, bulanık zihni de hiç yardımcı olmuyordu.

Jackson'ın sırtına yüzünü dayayan gizemli kişiye bir süre daha gözleriyle lazer fırlattıktan sonra saatin kaç olduğuna bakmadan ona bir mesaj çekmeye koyuldu. Sonrasında da yattığı yerde sızıp kalmıştı. 

-

Jackson o akşamüstü Jinyoung'u beklerken bir yandan da iyice ayılmak için üçüncü kahvesini yudumluyordu. Aylar sonra onu görecek olması fazlaca gerilmesine neden olmuştu. Nemli ellerini pantolonuna sürttü.

Jaebeom'u erken saatlerde taksi çağırarak yolcu etmişti. Önceki gece Jinyoung'un Jackson'a attığı mesajı duyunca yıkılan oğlanı öyle umutsuz görmek kalbini kırmıştı. Taksiye binerken bedeni hala titriyordu. Araç hareket etmeden önce attığı son bakış ise Jackson'ın aklını karıştırmıştı.

Jaebeom sırf onu sırtından bıçaklayan biri için bu kadar üzülmüş olamazdı, değil mi? O bakışta seçilmeyen kişi olmanın getirdiği öfkenin yanında, yeni kapıldığı heyecanı bulmasıyla kaybetmesi bir olmuş bir adamın kırgınlığı vardı.

İki adam için hissettiği duygular birbirine girmişti. Jinyoung varsa, bu artık Jaebeom yok mu demekti? 

Birazdan Jinyoung kapıdan içeri girecek ve Jaebeom, bu hikayede geride kalan kişi olarak silinecek miydi anılardan?

Jaebeom'un kaybolup gitmesine izin verebilir miydi, bilmiyordu.

Jackson soruların içinde kendini kaybetmişken kapının çalınmasıyla irkilerek yerinden sıçradı.

Birkaç dakika sonra Jinyoung'la koltukta oturuyorlardı. Onu uzun süre sonra görmek düşündüğünden daha bunaltıcıydı. 

Jackson bilerek aralarına mesafe koyunca Jinyoung'un büzülen dudakları dikkatinden kaçmamıştı. Jinyoung, sanki aylarca uzak kalmalarını gerektiren bir şey yaşanmamış gibi oturuyordu, hala Jackson'ın evine aitmiş gibi. Yüzünde yorgunluk kırıntısı yoktu, adeta bu ayrılık ona iyi gelmiş gibi gözüküyordu. Ama gözlerinin içine bakınca Jackson birazdan ağzından çıkacakların onu da korkuttuğunu görebiliyordu.

Rahatsız edici sessizliği bozan Jackson oldu, ''İçecek bir şey ister misin?'' Aynı zamanda mutfağa yönelmek üzere ayağa kalkmıştı, ''Sıcak ya da soğuk?'' 

Bir anlığına da olsa kafasını toparlaması gerektiğini hissetti. Cevabı almadan gitmeyi planlıyordu ki Jinyoung'un bileğini kavramasıyla yerinde dondu. Kaçma niyetini Jinyoung fark etmişti.

''Seunie-''

''Bana öyle seslenme.''

''Pekala.'' Jinyoung birkaç saniyeliğine kafasını eğdikten sonra kararlılıkla Jackson'ın gözlerinin içine baktı, ''Artık dayanamıyorum Jackson,'' Ardına saklandığı maskeyi indirmişti, gözlerinden çaresizlik akıyordu,

''Seni unutamadım.''

Bir kere aldatan, bir daha aldatırdı değil mi? Jackson bunu yapmaması gerektiğini biliyordu, Jinyoung'un gözlerindeki sahte masumiyet parıltılarına kanması çok büyük hata olurdu.

Ama büyük kara gözleriyle öyle güzel bakıyordu ki, Jackson'ın kalbi teklemişti. O anda, dünyanın geri kalanının bir önemi kalmamıştı. Jinyoung'un her an aşağı kıvrılacakmış gibi duran dudak kenarını baş parmağıyla okşadı. Jinyoung bunun üzerine cesaretlenerek kafasını adamın eline doğru yatırdı ve risk alarak dudağına değen baş parmağın sadece ilk boğumunu ağzına alıp yumuşakça emmeye başladı.

Jackson'ın tek düşünebildiği Jinyoung'un tenini dudaklarının altında tekrar hissetmekti. 

Jinyoung'un eli Jackson'ın bileğini bırakıp pantolonunun fermuarına yöneldi. Parmağın tamamını ağzına alıp sertçe emerken bir yandan Jackson'ın yeni uyarılmaya başlayan aletini çamaşırından çıkardı. Jackson aylar sonra adamın uzun parmaklarını üzerinde hissetmesiyle kendinden geçmişti. 

Parmağını Jinyoung'un ağzından çıkarıp saçlarını kavradı, Jinyoung ise sinyali alarak eğildi ve ayaktaki adamın aletini eliyle kavrayarak sadece ıslatmak için dudaklarına götürdü. Adamın sıcak sertliğini ağzında hissetmeyi özlemişti. 

Tek başına geçirdiği aylarda kendisini tatmin etmek içinden gelmemişti, o yüzden göbeğinde hissettiği hoş sızının birkaç dakika içinde büyüyerek tsunami etkisi yapacağından emindi.

Tadını çıkara çıkara, uzun uzun ağzıyla ıslatıp emdi, sonra zor da olsa kendini geri çekti ve yarı erekte olmuş, ön meni akıtan sertliği bir eliyle okşamaya başladı. Öbür eliyle Jackson'ın sevdiği şekilde hayalarıyla oynuyordu. Jackson adamın saçını çekerek kendisine bakmasını sağladı.

''Bazı geceler ağırlığını ağzımda o kadar çok istedim ki, delirecek gibi oldum,'' Her bilek hareketinde Jackson teker teker yelkenleri suya indiriyordu. Bunu fark eden Jinyoung ise hızını kesmeden onu kışkırtamaya devam etti.

''Dar deliğimi özledin mi,'' Jackson'ın karşı koyamadığını bilerek gözlerini kırpıştırdı, ''Daddy?''

Jackson hayalarında hissettiği tatlı baskıyla adamın saçlarını biraz fazla sert çekince dudaklarından bir inilti dökülmesine sebep oldu.

''İçimdeki boşluğunu iki aydır hissediyorum. Bana hak ettiğimi verecek misin?'' 

''Baby boy,'' Jackson ağzından dökülen inlemelere engel olamıyordu, aletinin tamamen erekte olmasıyla gözlerini kapatıp kafasını geriye attı. Parmaklarını kahve tutamlardan çekip adamın da yardımıyla kalçalarını kavradı ve kendinden uzun olan adamın bacaklarıyla bedenini sarmasıyla yatak odasının yolunu tuttu. Günlerce aç, susuz kalmış gibi dilleri birbirine karışmıştı. 

Kıyafetlerinden kurtulmak için birbirlerinden ayrılmak çok zor olmuştu. Jinyoung üzerinde sadece iç çamaşırı kaldığında yatağa geçti ve elleriyle dizleri üzerinde pozisyon alıp kalçalarını sağa sola salladı. Jackson'ı her seferinde çıldırtan kırmızı dantelleri giymişti bu sefer. 

Aklında tek bir şey vardı, o gece kendini öyle fena siktirtecekti ki, Jackson'a daha dün akşam kucak kucağa magazine düştüğü adamı unutturacaktı. 

Jackson gülerek yatakta adamın arkasına geçti ve yarısından azı kırmızı kumaşla örtülü olan kalçaları iyice sıktı. Şehvet duygusuna yenik düşmüştü, kararlarının sonuçlarını daha sonra düşünecekti.

Adamın bacaklarını iyice ayırıp eğildi ve uyluk içlerindeki hasret kaldığı yumuşak tene oldukça ıslak öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. Ara sıra hafifçe ısırıp Jinyoung'un kısık çığlıklar atmasını sağlıyordu. 

Adamın hassas teninde oluşan morluklara tatmin olmuş bir bakış atıp parmaklarını çamaşıra soktu ve hızla dizlerinin üstüne kadar indirdi. Gördüğüyle kalp atışları hızlanmıştı.

Jinyoung'un deliğini süsleyen bir plug. Ucundaki parlayan elmasa bastırınca Jinyoung güzelce inlemişti. Jackson hatırlamıştı, bu ona hediye ettiği ilk seks oyuncağıydı. 

Jackson ucundan yavaşça çekip pembe derinin ağız sulandırıcı bir şekilde gerinmesini izledi. 

''Asla yetmiyor, hiçbiri senin devasa sikinin yerini tutmuyor, daddy.'' Jinyoung Jackson'ın aleti için methiyeler düzerken Jackson hafifçe açılıp kapanan deliğe iştahla dil darbeleri atmaya başladı. Jinyoung uzun süre sonra mahrem yerlerinin ilgi görmesiyle aklını kaçırmak üzereydi, uzanıp aletini eline aldı ve kendini tatmin etmeye başladı. 

Jackson daha sonra kayganlaştırıcıya buladığı parmaklarıyla adamın zaten iyice esnemiş olan deliğini, aletini kolayca alabilecek duruma getirdi. Nihayet içine girdiğinde Jinyoung tek koluyla kendini taşıyamayacak haldeydi. Tekrar kendini iki eliyle destekledi ve Jackson'ın hassas duvarlarını zorlamasının tadını çıkarmaya başladı. 

"Nyeong, çok sıkısın- Uh," Jackson açıyı derinleştirmek için bacaklarını daha da açınca her hareketinde çamaşırın ipleri Jinyoung'un bacağına sürtünmeye, sıkmaya başlamıştı. Canını sadece zevk verecek kadar yakıyordu, o yüzden tahriş olacak olması umrunda değildi. 

Jackson, Jinyoung'u çektirdiklerinin acısını çıkarır gibi acımadan, sertçe beceriyordu. Adamın bedeni aciz bir biçimde her hamlesinde sarsılıyor, saçları iyice birbirine giriyordu. 

Yüzü zevkle buruşmuş Jinyoung'un ihmal edilmiş aletini kavrayınca adamın inlemeleri her geçen saniyede daha da yükselmeye başlamıştı. 

''Gelmek üzereyim,'' dedi Jinyoung ve Jackson el hareketlerini hızlandırdı.

''Oh, oh- UH!'' Jinyoung'un inlemeleri altındaki örtüyü beyaza boyadıktan sonra bile kesilmemişti. Jackson artık fazlaca hassas olan aletinden elini çekmemişti ama hareketlerini durdurmuştu. Jackson'ın hala zorladığı deliği hafifçe yanmaya başlamıştı, zevk kırıntıları bedenini terk ederken onun da bir an önce boşalmasını diledi.

Acı artık fazla gelmeye başlayıncaya kadar Jackson boşalmamıştı. Sıcak sıvıyı en derininde hissetmesiyle rahatlayıp kendini artık tutamayarak yatağa bıraktı. Jackson da hemen yanına yığılmıştı. Nefes alışları düzene girene kadar gözleri kenetliydi.

Jinyoung bolca meninin sızdığı deliğine parmaklarını götürüp hassas deriye etraflıca dokundu. Canının yanmasıyla sızlanınca Jackson elini adamın terle ıslanmış saçına götürdü ve teselli edercesine tutamları okşadı. 

Biraz sonra Jackson tekrar gücünü toplarken Jinyoung onu dizleri üstünde bir pozisyona sokup kalçalarını ayırmış, deliğini ufaktan yalamaya başlamıştı. ''Hoşuna gidiyor mu?'' 

''Baby boy, mhm, harikasın.'' Jinyoung'un dil darbeleri gittikçe daha da ıslak ve dağınık bir hal alınca Jackson ikinci kez boşalmıştı.

O gece iki adamın tatmin olması zor olmuştu. Güneş doğana kadar girdikleri türlü pozisyonlardan sonra artık bir kez daha boşalamayacak kadar bitkin düştüklerinde birbirlerine sokuldular. Jinyoung en son geldiğinde meni akıtamamıştı bile.

Türlü vücut sıvılarıyla kaplı olmalarını umursamıyorlardı. Zaten isteseler bile kıpırdayamayacak kadar tükenmişlerdi. 

Kendilerinden geçmeden önce Jinyoung'un ağzından dökülenler, Jackson'ın rüyalarına girecekti, 

''Kalbimin sadece sana ait olduğunun farkındasın değil mi?'' 

Söylediklerine göre, Jaebeom'dan o zaman zaten ayrılacakmış da, sadece onu kırmadan söylemenin bir yolunu aylarca bulamamış. 

''Beni tekrar kabul edeceksin, değil mi Seun-ah?'' Bilinci kapanmadan önce Jackson'ın dudaklarına son bir yorgun öpücük bırakmayı başarmıştı.

-

"Bana seninle olan bütün bağını kestiğini söyledi." Jaebeom sıkıntılı bir şekilde nefes verdi, "İkimizle de tekrar oynayacak kadar cesareti olmasına inanamıyorum. Bir de öyle kötü ağladı ki...''

''Jinyoungie'mizin iyi bir derse ihtiyacı var gibi gözüküyor, hyung.''

''Aklında ne var Jackson?''

''Şimdi...''


	11. Chapter 11

Jinyoung göğsüne değen her sıcak damlayla ağzını açıp kesik inlemeler bırakıyordu. Balmumunun sıcağı önce nefesini kesiyor, sonra da ta ayak parmaklarına kadar adeta bir elektrik akımı yayıyor, zevkten delirmesine yol açıyordu. 

Sırtı gerilip yay halini alırken refleks olarak bedeni havaya kalkmaya yelteniyordu ve kasıklarında oturan Jackson'ın kalçaları böylece sertliğine iyice baskı yapıyordu. Daha birkaç dakika öncesinde Jinyoung'un gözleri önünde Jackson, kendi deliğini acele etmeden, adamı çıldırtacak yavaşlıkta genişletip hazırlamıştı. 

Jinyoung sınırına yaklaşmak üzereydi ama bu konuda yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu. Yatak başlığının demirine kelepçelerle bağlı olan bilekleri her irkilişinde soğuk metale sürtünüyor, canını yakıyordu ama, aldığı zevk sayesinde acısını göz ardı edebiliyordu. Adama dokunamamak daha kötüydü. Tamamen Jackson'ın merhametine kalmıştı.

İçinde bulunduğu durumun en çekilmez yanı bu değildi bile. Gördüğü tek şey gözlerini örten kumaşın siyahlığıydı. Her şeyi daha da yoğun hissediyordu. Jackson'dan yükselen, Jinyoung'un yıllık gelirinden daha pahalı olan parfüm ciğerlerini doldururken, göbeğine sıçrayan kırmızı sıcak madde hassas derisini öyle güzel yakıyordu ki Jinyoung'un ayak parmakları istemsizce kıvrılıyordu. 

Jackson o sırada haber vermeden, balmumunu bile bırakmadan, tek eliyle Jinyoung'un sertliğini kavrayıp içine alınca iki adamın da ağzından rahatlama sesleri yükselmişti, ''Jackson... Jackson lütfen... Seni görmek -ah!- is- istiyorum,'' Yatakta rolleri ilk defa değişmişlerdi, Jinyoung bunun sonuna kadar keyfini çıkarmak istiyordu, Jackson'ı üstünde zıplarken görmek için çıldırıyordu.

Jackson Jinyoung'un aleti üstünde inip kalkarken kendinden geçmişti, adamın yakarışlarını duymuyordu bile, ki umrunda da değildi. Kafasını geriye atmış, gözlerini kapatmıştı. Sadece adamı içinde hissetmenin zevkine odaklanmıştı. 

Erimekte olan mumu havada tutmaktan yorulmuştu. Jinyoung fazla konuşmaya başlayınca gözlerini adamın kırmızıya bulanmış gövdesine çevirdi ve eserine beğeniyle bakıp gülümsedi.

Kalça hareketlerini durdurmadan adamın sertleşmiş göğüs uçlarına kırmızı maddeyi döküp tepkilerini yüzünde acımasız bir ifadeyle izledi. Ani acıyla sertliğini iyice derine sokunca, Jackson yüksekçe inlemişti. Jinyoung'un bütün vücudu zevkle titriyor, dudaklarını ısırmasına sebep oluyordu. ''Gelmek üzereyim, lütfen seni görmeme izin ver...''

Jackson aniden hareketlerini durdurdu, ''Öyle bir şey olmayacak.'' 

Jinyoung ikinci söylediğinden bahsettiğini sandığı için kısıkça sızlandı. Sertliğini saran sıcak duvarlar içinde gidip gelmeye çalıştı, ama Jackson biraz sonra ani bir hareketle adamın üstünden kalkmıştı. Jinyoung daha fazla sızlanırken odayı terk eden ayak seslerini duymasıyla sesini kesti. Ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu, ''Jackson? Beni böyle bırakacak mısın, gerçekten mi?'' 

Kızarmış aleti ilginin devamını istercesine acı vermeye başlamıştı, göğsünde soğuyan mum rahatsız etmeye başlamıştı, bileklerinde oluşan kesiklerin kanadığına yemin edebilirdi. Ama en kötüsü, Jackson onu karanlıkta bırakıp gitmişti. Çinli adamın ardından ne kadar bağırdı bilmiyordu ama çırpınmaktan yorgun düşünce, sinirden akan göz yaşları eşliğinde, sertliğine rağmen olduğu yerde sızmıştı.

-

'Uyumuş sanırım.'

'Göz bağını çıkarayım mı?'

Jinyoung bilinci açılırken hayal meyal duyduğu şeylere anlam vermeye çalışırken üstünde hissettiği soğuk parmaklarla karanlığa gözlerini açtı. Kalkmaya çalışınca ellerinin bağlı olduğunu canı yanarak hatırlamış ve içini nedensiz bir korku sarmıştı. 

''Şş. Sakin ol Jinyoungie.'' Jackson'ın sesini duymasıyla gevşemişti, ama üstünde hala uyku kırıntılarını taşıdığı için sesin, üzerinde gezinen parmakların sahibine ait olamayacak kadar uzaktan geldiğinin farkına henüz varamamıştı.

Dudaklarında hissettiği tatlı baskıyla kendine geldi. Fakat tuhaf bir şeyler vardı. Jackson'ın parfümü bu kadar kısa sürede uçmayacak kadar kaliteliydi. Dudaklarında, yatak odasına geçmeden önce içtikleri içkinin acı tadı da yoktu. 

Daha fazla düşünmeye vakit bulamadan dudakları ayrıldı ve göğsünde hissettiği soğuklukla çığlığa yakın bir ses çıkardı Jinyoung. Buz gibi bir şey göğüs uçlarını kaplayan katılaşmış balmumunun üstünde dolaşıyor, dişlerini sıkmasına sebep oluyordu. 

Az sonra sıcak bir ağzı aletinde hissetmesiyle kendinden geçerken, göbeğine ve oradan da kasıklarına doğru inen yakıcı soğuk, kalp atışını hızlandırmış, bacaklarının kasılmasına sebep olmuştu. 

Buz tamamen eridiğinde ve ereksiyonu yeniden tamamen şiştiğinde, yaklaşan ayak seslerini duydu. Neye uğradığını anlayamadan görüşünü kapayan kumaş yok olmuştu. 

İlk gördüğü şey aletini emen hyung'u olunca kalbi duracak gibi olmuştu. Jackson yatağa oturup, Jaebeom'u saçlarından kavrayıp dudaklarını Jinyoung'un sertliğinden uzaklaştırmış, kendi dudaklarıyla birleştirmişti.

Bu ikili nasıl bir araya gelmişti?

Neden Jinyoung'un önünde çıplak duruyorlardı?

NEDEN ÖPÜŞÜYORLARDI?

Jinyoung hala rüyada olup olmadığını sorgularken bu sefer sertliğine değen buzla tamamen uyanmıştı.

''Bak Jinyoungie, bize kim katıldı.'' Ellerini kullanamadığı için elinden gelen tek şey kıvranmaktı. Sertliğinin her tarafına yayılan buz gibi his kaskatı kesilmesine sebep olmuş, yıldırım çarpmış gibi hissettirmişti. 

''Jae-Jaebeom hyung!'' Jinyoung baştan aşağı kıpkırmızı olmuştu, ''Çok soğuk!''

Jaebeom onu duymuyormuş gibi buz küpünü aşağı sürükleyerek deliğinin etrafına sürdü. Jackson da Jinyoung'un bir bacağını bükmüş, sabit tutuyordu. 

''Eğer bana söyleseydin, Jinyoung, ben de seninle böyle oynardım. İlla kendini başkasına siktirmen mi gerekiyordu?'' dedi Jaebeom acımasızca ve yarısı çoktan erimiş olan buzu deliğinden içeri itti, "Sana yetemedim demek ki," Jinyoung duvarlarının sıcaklığıyla yavaşça eriyen buzdan yayılan soğuk sıvıyla ürpermişti. Jaebeom adamın aletini kavrayıp okşamaya başladı.

Her şey Jinyoung için fazla geliyordu. Hiçbir şey söyleyemedi, boğazı düğümlenmişti. Gözleri dolu doluydu. Bunu gören Jaebeom, ''Durmalı mıyım?'' diye sordu ciddi bir ses tonuyla ve el hareketini durdurdu.

Jinyoung içinde bulunduğu kötü duruma rağmen hala boşalmak için can atıyordu. Hem iki sevgilisini de yan yana, ikisinin de ellerini üstünde hissetmek beyin devrelerinin zevkten yanmasına yol açmıştı. Başka bir şey düşünemez haldeydi. 

Kafasını sağa sola sallayınca Jaebeom elinin altındaki sertliğini hafifçe sıktı, ''Senden duymak istiyorum, Jinyoung.'' 

''Ha-hayır. Durma, hyung. Lütfen,'' Titreyen dudaklarından dökülenler Jaebeom'u da Jackson'ı da gülümsetmişti. Jaebeom elini kayganlaştırıcıya bulayıp bir süre Jinyoung'un buzun etkisiyle soğumuş deliğini Jackson'ın getirdiği vibratör için hazırlamaya başladı. 

''İlgimizi hak ettiğine inanıyor musun gerçekten?'' dedi Jaebeom parmaklarını özensizce sokup çıkarırken, ''Biz öyle düşünmüyoruz ama.'' Jinyoung Jaebeom'un kalın kısa parmaklarının ara sıra prostatını sıyırmasıyla ağzından kaçan iniltilere engel olamıyordu. Jaebeom deliğin yeteri kadar genişlediğine inandığında bolca kayganlaştırıcıya buladığı vibratörü yavaşça içine itti. 

Bunun üstüne Jackson, az önce Jinyoung'un gözlerini örten kumaşı bu sefer konuşmasını engelleyecek şekilde yatağa bağlı olan adamın ağzına yerleştirdi ve kulağına dudaklarını yaklaştırdı, ''Şimdi bir elini serbest bırakacağım, eğer hyung beni sikerken kendine dokunmadan durabilirsen, ikimiz de aynı anda seni bir güzel beceririz, tamam mı?'' Alnına bir öpücük kondurup sağ elini kelepçeden kurtardı ve tahriş olmuş bileğini ovup inildemesine sebep oldu.

''Uslu duracak mısın Jinyoungie?'' diye sordu Jaebeom ve Jinyoung, Jackson'dan aldığı sözle kafasını şiddetle aşağı yukarı sallayarak onayladı. Evet, uslu duracağım, demek istiyordu ama dişleri arasındaki kumaş yüzünden duyulan tek şey boğuk, anlamsız mırıltılardı.

Artık serbest olan elini çarşafa götürüp sıkıca tutundu, kesinlikle kendine dokunmayacaktı.

O sırada Jaebeom vibratörün uzaktan bağlı olduğu kumandayla aleti en düşük seviyede çalıştırdı. Jinyoung kısıkça inleyince yavaş yavaş arttırdı. Orta seviyenin yeterli olduğununa, Jinyoung'un kendine dokunmazsa yeterince acı çekeceğine kanaat getirdiğinde, kumandayı adamın uzanamayacağı bir yere bıraktı. Jinyoung için o hız bile oldukça fazlaydı. Gözleri istemsizce kapanıyor, eli penisine gider gibi oluyordu. Bütün vücudu baştan aşağı kasılıyordu. 

Ama son dakikada Jaebeom merhamet etmekten vazgeçip ayarı en son seviyeye çıkardı. Jinyoung'dan yükselen çığlıkla birlikte yüzünde memnun bir gülümseme belirmişti. Ona bu saatten sonra neden acısındı ki?

Yatağın önünde ayakta olan Jaebeom ve Jackson birkaç dakika boyunca elleri birbirinin sertliğinin üstünde gezinirken öpüşmüştü. Sonra Jackson yere dizleri üstüne çöküp Jaebeom'un aletini emmeye başladı. Jaebeom saçlarını çektikçe daha da iştahla adamın aletini yalıyordu.

Jinyoung zevk noktasına ve duvarlarına yapılan tatlı ama insafsız baskıya daha ne kadar dayanabilirdi bilmiyordu. 

Jaebeom Jackson'a iltifatlar yağdırırken bir yandan da yüzünden yaşlar dökülen ve durmadan sızlanan Jinyoung'a öfkeli gözlerini dikmişti. Jinyong'un demire sıkıca tutunan eli titriyordu ve dişlerini gerçirdiği dudağı kanıyordu. Böyle bir durumda bile gözlerinden utanmazca kıskançlık okunuyordu.

Jaebeom daha sonra ayağa kalkan Jackson'ın bir dizinin altından kolunu geçirip bacağını havaya kaldırdı ve vakit kaybetmeden içine girdi. Jackson'dan yükselen çığlıkla hem Jaebeom hem de Jinyoung inlemişti. O andan sonra odada Jinyoung yokmuş gibi sadece birbirleriyle ilgilenmişlerdi.

Jinyoung'un seğiren aleti deli gibi canını yakıyordu. İki sevgilisini sarmaş dolaş görmek hem kalbini ağrıtıyor, hem de hiç olmadığı kadar sertleşmesini sağlıyordu. Gözlerini kapatmayı denese de adamların çıkardığı sesler kendi başına Jinyoung'u zevkten dört köşe etmeye yetiyordu. Tatlı noktasına durmadan değen vibratör ise devamlı kasılmasını sağlıyordu. 

Jaebeom Jackson'ın içinden çıkmadan, adamın yerde duran diğer bacağını da aynı şekilde kaldırdı ve artık havada duran Çinli adamın hızla içine girip çıkmaya başladı. Jinyoung kendine dokunmak için çıldırıyordu, ama bekleyecekti. Odayı kaplayan saf şehvet duygusuna kapılıp giderken yaşananların olası sonuçlarını, günün sonunu, ertesi günü düşünmeyi reddediyordu Jinyoung ama bunun bir daha yaşanmayacağını o bile biliyordu. O yüzden kendi sırasını sabırla bekleyecekti. 

''Oh, hyung, Jaebeom hyung,'' Jackson keyifle sayıklarken kollarını adamın boynuna sarmış, parmaklarını saçlarına geçirmişti. Jaebeom da Jackson'ın boynuna ve omuzlarına uzun, ıslak öpücükler bırakıyordu. 

O sırada hala her anlamda acı içinde olan Jinyoung'un gözüne bir şey çarpmıştı, az önce Jackson'ın parmağında olmayan, parlak bir şey. Jackson'ın her gün taktıklarına benzemeyen, özel olduğu belli bir yüzük. Jaebeom'un saçlarına geçirdiği elinde Jinyoung'la dalga geçercesine ışıldıyordu. 

Jinyoung bunun ne anlama geldiğini çözdüğünde artık sessizce değil, hıçkırarak ağlıyordu. Odadaki diğer iki adam da hiç sessiz değildi, bütün şehri inletmek istercesine ağızlarından dökülen iniltiler Jinyoung'u sonuna yaklaştırmaya yetmişti, ve çok geçmeden elektrik verilmiş gibi sarsılmış, bedenini bir zevk dalgası sarmıştı. Kendine dokunmadan, sevgililerinin birbirini becermesini izleyerek boşalmıştı. 

Son damlasına kadar akıttıktan sonra, her bir zevk kırıntısı hızla bedenini terk etmişti ve geriye sadece sonsuz utanç ve kendine olan yoğun nefreti kalmıştı. Deliğinde hala çalışan vibratör ise canını yakmaya başlamıştı ama alet çalışıyorken çıkarmaya yeltenecek takati kalmamıştı. O noktadan sonra diğer adamların ağzından dökülenler artık başını döndürüyor, midesini bulandırıyordu. 

İşlerini bitirene kadar gürültülü olmasını umursamadan ağladı Jinyoung.

Jackson yanına gelip terli vücudunu ona sardığında da ağlamaya devam ediyordu. 

''Şansını kaybettin Jinyoungie, kendine dokunmayacaktın.'' dedi Jackson ve adamı vibratörün ızdırabından kurtardıktan sonra, buzun etkisiyle yumuşamış balmumu kalıntılarını gövdesinden temizlemeye koyuldu nazikçe. 

Jinyoung ağzındaki kumaşı unutup dokunmadım zaten! diye bağırmaya çalıştı, hiddetle kafasını sağa sola sallayıp karşı çıkıyordu.

Birkaç saniye donduktan sonra Jinyoung'un yüzüne anlamaz gözlerle bakan Jackson oğlanın elini çekip meni izi aradı, ama gerçekten yoktu. O sırada yanlarında Jaebeom belirmişti. 

Jinyoung'un gözlerinde beliren çaresizliği ve çırpınışlarını sırıtarak izledikten sonra Jaebeom dudakları arasındaki kumaşı sertçe çıkardı.

"Yalvarırım, lütfen..." 

Jinyoung kaçıp gitmekle kalıp cezasını güzelce çekmek arasında kalmıştı, "Özür dilerim..."

''Bizi aylarca aptal yerine koyup sevgimizi sömürdüğün için mi?'' Jaebeom'un kaşları çatılmıştı, ''Yoksa hala her şeye rağmen ikimizi de sikmeye çalıştığın için mi?'' Yükselen sesi Jinyoung'un yerine sinmesine neden olmuştu.

Jinyoung burnunu çekip eliyle yüzündeki göz yaşlarını silmeye çalıştı, ''Lütfen...''

''Lütfen ne? Konuş Park Jinyoung,'' diye çıkıştı Jackson.

''Lütfen, son kez,'' Kafasını kaldırıp gözlerini iki adamın üstünde gezdirdi, sonra Jackson'ın parmağındaki yüzüğe takıldı kaldı, ''İlk ve son kez bu gece, dediğiniz gibi, sizinle olayım. Ondan sonra bir daha karşınıza çıkmayacağım. Yemin ederim!''


	12. Chapter 12

Jinyoung topukluları üstünde odada yavaş adımlarla dolanıyordu. Onu kadınsı gösterecek kadar değil ama yüzünü daha da güzelleştiren hafif bir makyaj yapmıştı. Kalçalarındaki dantelli siyah kadın çamaşırı neredeyse hiçbir şeyi örtmüyordu.

Arka plandaki şehvetli müziğe uyum sağlayarak hareket ediyordu. Onu izleyen adamların önüne gelip davetkar bir biçimde ellerini vücudunda dolaştırıyor, kalçalarını sergiliyordu. 

Baştan çıkarıcı bacaklarının adamlarda bıraktığı etkisinin gayet farkındaydı, utanmazca kıvırtıyordu.

Eski sevgililerinin bu isteğini büyük bir zevkle yerine getiriyordu. Birlikte geçirecekleri son gecenin unutulmaz olmasını istiyordu. 

Koltukta aç gözlerle onu izleyen adamları etkileyebilmesi için son bir şanstı bu onun için.

Jaebeom ve Jackson koltukta çırılçıplak oturmuşlardı. Çinli adam bacak bacak üstüne atmış gayet rahat ve umarsız dururken, Jaebeom bacaklarını iyice ayırarak oturmuş, arkasına gergince yaslanmıştı. Avını zayıf anında gafil avlamayı bekleyen yırtıcı bir hayvan gibi Jinyoung'un vücudunda gözlerini dolaştırıyordu. 

Park Jinyoung'un bedeni kesinlikle zayıf değildi, kalıplı ve güçlü bir erkekti fakat sahip olduğu kıvrımlar, kaslarına rağmen zarif duran bacakları ve belinin inceliği hatlarını yumuşatıyor, feminen kıyafetler içinde sırıtmamasını sağlıyordu. Yine de ortaya çıkan bir kontrast vardı ve bu, bütün olayı daha da ilgi çekici yapıyordu.

Jackson için bu, ilişkilerinin başından beri var olan bir gerçekti. Park Jinyoung arada sırada kadınsı hissetmekten büyük zevk duyuyordu. Jaebeom'un ise buna alışması biraz zor görünüyordu. Hoşuna gitmediğinden değil, karnına kadar yükselmiş sertliği bunun onu ne kadar azdırdığının göstergesiydi. Sadece çok sevdiği [eski] sevgilisinin bunu ondan neden saklamış olabileceğine anlam veremiyordu. Jinyoung'a onun yanında kendisi olamayacağını mı hissettirmişti? 

Jackson bacaklarını Jaebeom'unki gibi açıp sertliğine dokumaya başladığında bu Jinyoung'un dikkatini çekti. Dizlerini koltukta iki yana yerleştirerek adamın kucağına oturdu.

"Love the way you dance for Daddy, Babygirl." Jackson ellerini adamın kalçalarında dolaştırmaya başladı. Jinyoung dudağındaki parlatıcıyı Jackson'ın ağzına bulaştırarak öpüşürlerken bunun fazlaca hoşuna gitmesi Jaebeom'a tuhaf hissettirmişti. Seğiren penisine elini sardı. 

Jinyoung adamın kucağında dans ederken deliğini kumaşın üstünden Jackson'ın sertliğine sürtüp duruyordu. Tam ince kumaşı yana çekmiş, ucunu denk getirip içine alacaktı ki sol taraflarında oturan Jaebeom orada olduğunu hatırlatacak bir ses çıkarmıştı. 

"Bensiz yeterince eğlendiniz," ifadesiz yüzüyle Jinyoung'un gözlerinin içine bakıyordu, kendi bacağına iki kere hafifçe vurdu, "Yat."

Jinyoung da Jackson da sızlanarak birbirlerinden ayrıldılar. 

Jinyoung Jaebeom'un önüne geldiğinde kalçalarını adamın kucağına denk getirerek koltukta yüz üstü yattı. Jaebeom adamın tahriş olmuş bileklerini belinde sol eliyle birleştirdi ve sağ eliyle de kalçasındaki çamaşırı çekiştirdi. Çıkarmaya çalıştığını anladığında Jinyoung kalçalarını havaya kaldırıp ona yardım etmişti. Jaebeom kalçaların yavaşça tamamen ortaya çıkışını acele etmeden seyrederek çamaşırı kıçının altına indirdi. Bacaklarından sıyırmak zorlayınca adamın bileklerini bırakıp iki eliyle indirmeye başladı. Ayak bileklerine gelince çamaşırdan kurtulmasına engel olan topukluları da çıkarıp yere fırlattı. 

"Ne zaman böyle adi bir fahişeye dönüştün Nyoungie?" Korece bilmeyen biri Jinyoung'a iltifat ettiğini düşünebilirdi, ses tonu o kadar yumuşaktı. 

Ellerini adamın pürüzsüz kalçalarında gezdirip okşarken de adeta onu yatıştırmaya çalışıyor gibi gözüküyordu. Ama Jinyoung onu neyin beklediğini bildiği için baştan aşağı titremişti.

Jackson da ondan farklı değildi. Elini yavaşça sertliğinde aşağı yukarı gezdirirken kalp atışları hızlanmıştı. 

Jaebeom Jinyoung'un sıçramasını engellemek için bacaklarından sabit tutup çıplak kıçına bir şaplak attı. "Benimle birlikteyken daha kaç adamın altında inledin?" Derisine çoktan hoş bir kırmızılık yayılmıştı. 

Jinyoung sessiz kalınca "Söyle!" dedi ve bir şaplak daha indirdi Jaebeom. 

"Saymadım."

Jinyoung'un alaycı sesini duyunca Jaebeom ve Jackson'ın gözleri buluştu. İkisinin de gözlerinde alevler belirmişti. Doğruyu söylüyor olabilir miydi?

Jaebeom sağ elinin iki parmağını adamın vibratör sayesinde genişlemiş deliğine sokup çıkarmaya başladı. Sol eliyle de kalçasını sertçe yoğuruyordu. 

Jackson koltukta Jaebeom'a yaklaşıp Jinyoung'un kafasını dizine yatırınca Jinyoung ağzına almak ister gibi dudaklarını açmıştı. Jackson adamın ağzına sertliğinin ucunu soktu. Pozisyonları el vermediği için sadece birazı içine girebilmişti, biraz daha öne gelip Jinyoung'un yanağında şişlik olmasına sebep oldu. Jinyoung adamın sertliğini emmiyordu bile, sadece ağzında tutmak onu tatmin ediyor gibiydi. 

Jaebeom Jinyoung'un deliğine üçüncü parmağını da soktu ve prostatına tatlı tatlı baskı yaparken adamın kıçına art arda şaplak atmaya başladı. Jinyoung her seferinde daha sesli inliyordu ve bu Jackson'ın penisine titreşimler yayıyordu. Jinyoung gözlerini kapatmıştı. Jaebeom'un elinin şiddeti gittikçe artarken gözlerinden ince yaşlar süzülmeye başlamıştı. Jackson adamın yumuşak tutamlarını okşamaya koyuldu. Ne yaparsa yapsın ona kıyamıyordu. Ses çıkarmadan akıttığı yaşlar da kalbine dokunuyordu. 

Jinyoung'un artık kıpkırmızı olmuş yumuşak etine Jaebeom her şaplaktan sonra sertçe bastırıyor, parmaklarının içine gömülmesini zevkle seyrediyordu. Deliğine dördüncü parmağını da soktuğunda Jinyoung çığlık atmıştı. 

Jackson'ın sertliğine yapışan dolgun dudaklar bardağı taşıran son damla olunca, oturduğu yerden kısıtlı da olsa hareket etmeye başladı Jackson. Her seferinde Jinyoung'un dişleri hassas derisini sıyırıyor, tüylerini diken diken ediyordu. 

Jaebeom sıkılınca Jinyoung'u tek hamlede kucağına aldı ve yatağa serdi. Jinyoung da Jackson da başta bu pozisyon değişikliğiyle afallamıştı. 

Az sonra Jinyoung elleri ve dizleri üstündeydi. Arkasında Jackson, önünde Jaebeom vardı; iki sıcak deliğini de son hızla beceriyorlardı. 

Jaebeom adamın boğazını zorlarken Jinyoung'un bilinçsizce çıkardığı sesler, Jackson'ın arada sırada aşırı hassas olan kıçına geçirdiği şaplakların sesine karışıyordu. 

Jinyoung'un kelepçeden nihayet kurtulmuş olan bilekleri o kadar güçsüzdü ki, Jaebeom siyah tutamlarına sıkı sıkı tutunmasa yığılabilirdi. 

Jaebeom acımasız sözlerini art arda sıralarken Jinyoung'la göz kontağı her koptuğunda, adamın saçını daha da sert çekiyordu. Jinyoung'un ıslanmış gözleri, daha da hırslanmasına sebep oluyordu. 

"Bir orospu gibi muamele görmek hoşuna gidiyor değil mi?" Jaebeom adeta kükremişti. Aynı anda Jackson adamın çoktan kıpkırmızı olmuş kıçına o geceki en sert darbesini vurunca Jinyoung dolu ağzına rağmen bir çığlık koyuverdi. İyice açılan ağzında Jaebeom'un sert penisi daha da derine gömülmüş, daha yeni dinmiş olan yaşların tekrar akmasına sebep olmuştu. Jackson ondan sonra adamın kalçalarına sadece nazik hareketlerle dokunmaya başlamıştı. 

Jaebeom sertliğini ağzından çıkarıp saçını çekti ve eğilip Jinyoung'la yüz yüze geldi. "Hoşuna gidiyor mu dedim?!"

Yüzlerinin arasında sadece birkaç santim vardı, Jinyoung biraz afallamıştı. 

"E-evet, EVET... Lütfen daha sert!"

Daha fazlası için yalvaran gözleri kocaman açılmıştı, yanaklarından hiç durmadan akan yaşlarla birlikte burnu da akmaya başlayan Jinyoung tamamen dağılmış gözüküyordu. Makyajı iyice dağılmıştı. 

Zevk noktasına hiç durmadan baskı yapan Jackson'ın kalın sertliği beyninin eriyip gitmesine sebep oluyordu. 

Jaebeom penisini adamın artık göz yaşıyla ıslak olan dudaklarından sokup iyice derine yerleştirdi ve kafasının arkasına ellerini bastırıp bir süre hareket etmeden bekledi. 

İlk çıkmaya başladıklarında daha Jaebeom'un penisinin başını ağzını alsa bile öğüren adamdan eser yoktu, Jinyoung kesinlikle karşı koymuyordu. 

Hayatı buna bağlıymış gibi emiyor, tadına doyamıyormuş gibi de boğuk sesler çıkarıyordu. Jaebeom Jinyoung'un boğazına dokunduğunda penisini orada hissedebiliyordu. 

Jackson son hızla siktiği adamın ön meni sızdıran penisine dokunduğunda Jinyoung neye uğradığını şaşırdığı için ağzındaki penise hafifçe dişlerini geçirmişti. 

Acıyla inleyen Jaebeom adamın ağzından çıkıp yanağına sert bir tokat attı. Jackson'ın gözleri dehşetle büyürken Jaebeom kendine inanamıyor gibi gözüküyordu. Bunun üstüne Jinyoung diğer yanağına da vurmasını istermiş gibi kafasını çevirince her iki adamın da tüyleri ürpermişti. 

"Hay hay. Hasta piç seni." Adamın diğer yanağını da çok geçmeden kırmızıya boyamıştı Jaebeom. 

Gördükleri karşısında hareketleri aksayan Jackson Jaebeom'a yavaşlamasını söylemek için ağzını açmıştı fakat tek bir kelime bile edemedi, Jinyoung'un kendini kaybetmiş olmasından korkuyordu. Onun yerine Jinyoung'un içinden çıkıp oturdu ve adamı belinden tutup kucağına çekti ve yanlamasına oturttu. 

Adamın yüzündeki yaşları silerken, hafiften suçlu bir ifadeyle ne yapacağını şaşırmış gibi duran Jaebeom'a baktı. 

Fakat endişelenecek bir şey yoktu. Jinyoung ıslak kirpiklerini kırpıştırıp Jackson'ın sertliğini elini almıştı ve bir yandan da yüzünün her yerine ıslak öpücükler bırakıyordu.

Jaebeom'un yüzü az önceki soğukkanlılığına tekrar büründü.

Üçüncü adam da onlara katılınca Jinyoung her ikisinin de penisini eline alıp sıvazlamaya başladı. Jackson Jinyoung'un boynunu öpüp emerken Jaebeom'la Jinyoung da yumuşakça öpüşüyorlardı. Sanki az önce yaşananlar hiç yaşanmamış gibi, aheste aheste birbirlerinin tadına bakıyorlardı. 

Jinyoung'un ihmal edilmiş sertliği seğiriyor, ilgi için zavallıca bekliyordu. Jackson'ın bacağına değen kıçı şaplakların etkisiyle adeta yanıyordu. 

Jaebeom dudaklarını adamınkinden ayırdı ve Jinyoung'un göz yaşlarını sildi. Sonra bir eliyle Jinyoung'un yanaklarından bastırıp ağzını açmasını sağladı ve içine tükürdü. Jinyoung Jaebeom'un tükürüğünü yuttuktan sonra kanıtlamak için dilini çıkarıp iki adama da gösterdi. Jackson 'aferin' dercesine adamın şakağına bir öpücük kondurmuştu. 

O sırada Jackson adamın hayalarını avuçlayıp ezerken sordu, "Söylesene başka kim sikti seni? Başka kimin orospususun?"

Jinyoung ise aynı anda bedenine keskin bir acı ve haz yayılmıştı fakat onu baştan aşağı titreten utanç duygusuydu. Gözleri kısılıp ağzı açıldı, ama bir şey diyemedi. 

Jaebeom elini Jinyoung'un boğazını götürüp hafif sıktığında Jinyoung'un gözleri panikle dolmuştu. Jaebeom elini ateşe değmiş gibi geri çekerken kalbini korkunç bir his kaplamıştı. Jackson kendi elini Jinyoung'un boğazına koyup nazikçe ovdu. "Jaebeom hyung bu işlerde yeni, onu affet."

Bunu duyunca Jaebeom oldukça yetersiz hissetmişti. Sadece iki adamı izlemeye koyuldu. Jinyoung bu sefer panik olmak yerine boğazındaki Jackson'ın eliyle iyice rahatlamış gözüküyordu. Nasıl?

Jackson Jinyoung'a zarar vermemek için parmaklarını dikkatle adamın boynundaki belirli bölgelere yerleştirip hafifçe sıkmaya başladı. Arada parmaklarını serbest bırakıyor baş parmağıyla deriyi okşuyordu. Hafiften sersemlemiş olan Jinyoung'un ayak parmakları kıvrılıyordu, yüzü pembeleşmişti. Jackson'ın elinin sıcaklığını penisinde hissettiğinde gözleri geri gitmişti, boşalacak gibi titremeye başlamıştı. 

Sonra her şey durdu. Sertliğinde hissettiği haz kayboldu, Jackson'ın elinin boğazını terk etmesiyle sızlandı. Kendi yüz rengi az sonra geri geldi. 

Başı ufaktan dönüyordu, sızlanarak iler atıldı ve Jackson'ın dudaklarına miskin öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. Jackson ise Jaebeom'un şüpheye düşmüş gözlerine bakıyordu. 

Adamı kolundan çekip bir şekilde öpüşmeye dahil etti. Bir yolunu bulmuş, üç kişi öpüşüyorlardı. Herkesin ağzı, dudağı, dili birbirine karışmıştı. Fazlaca tükürük ve ısırık da işin içindeydi. 

Sonra Jackson ipleri eline alıp Jaebeom'u sırtüstü yatırdı ve dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu. Jinyoung Jaebeom'un kasıklarına oturmuştu, adamın penisini içine alıp beklemeden zıplamaya başladı. Jaebeom ise sırtına tırnaklarıyla çizikler bırakıyordu. 

Jackson ise o sırada kayganlaştırıcı bulmak için yataktan kalkmıştı. Döndüğünde Jinyoung'u omuzlarından tutup hareketlerini durdurdu ve yükselerek içindeki sertliği bırakmasını sağladı. 

Parmaklarını güzelce soğuk sıvıya bulayan Jackson Jaebeom'un sertliğini de ıslatırken Jinyoung Jaebeom'un göğsüne yapışmış, onu öpüyordu. 

Jackson işini bitirince Jaebeom'un tekrar Jinyoung'un içine girmesini sağladı. 

Jinyoung'u belinden tutup sırtına öpücükler kondurdu. "Hazır mısın Jinyoungie?"

Cevabını duymadan iki parmağını Jaebeom'un penisinin üstüne, deliğinden soktu. Pek zor olmamıştı ama yine de şimdilik kendinin de içeri girmesi Jackson'a imkansız gibi geliyordu. 

"Ohhhh-" O sırada Jinyoung Jaebeom'a sıkı sıkı sarılmıştı. Jaebeom da hafifçe inlerken vaziyetinden gayet memnun duruyordu. Pek rahat gözükmeyen bir şekilde öpüşüyor olsalar da umurlarında değildi. 

Jackson birkaç kez parmaklarını ileri geri yaptıktan sonra üçüncü parmağını da sokmaya çalıştı ama Jinyoung acıyla Jaebeom'un dudaklarından ayrılıp çığlık atmıştı. Buna rağmen Jackson parmaklarına biraz daha kayganlaştırıcı dökmek için çıkardığında sabırsızlıkla sızlanıp Jaebeom'un sertliği üstünde yattığı yerde kalçalarını oynatmıştı. "Önemli değil, lütfen lütfen lütfen-"

Jackson cömert bir miktar kayganlaştırıcı alıp bu sefer biraz daha cesurca parmaklarını Jaebeom'un yanına gönderdi. Jinyoung'un deliği çok geçmeden alışmıştı. 

Jackson rahatlayıp ellerini yatağa sürdü ve Jinyoung'u belinden tutup adamı doğrulttu. Sonra penisini hizalayıp adamın içine yavaş yavaş soktu. Sadece ucu girdiğinde Jinyoung tekrar ağlamaya başlamıştı. "Oh, oh siktir- Jackson, biraz daha, hadi-Ah, AH! Bekle-" Jinyoung'un nefesi kesilmişti. Hızla nefes alıp veriyordu. 

Jackson yarısını soktuğunda hareket etmeden Jinyoung'un dediği gibi bekledi. Kollarını Jinyoung'un beline sarıp omzunun üstünden gözleri yarı açık onları izleyen Jaebeom'a baktı. Jaebeom ona elini uzatmıştı, tuttu. Jaebeom diğer eliyle Jinyoung'un penisini ellerken Jackson da boştaki elini Jinyoung'un kolunda gezdirip sakinleşmesini sağlıyordu. 

"İyi misin Jinyoungie?"

"İyiyim, hareket edebilirsin..."

Bunun üzerine Jackson yavaşça hareket etmeye başladı. Çok geçmeden bütün sertliği kolayca adamın içine girip çıkıyordu. 

Jinyoung inanılmaz dolu hissediyordu, deliği penislerinin etrafında güzelce gerinmişti, hafif yanıyordu. 

Az önce Jackson nefes almasını engellerken olduğu gibi bulutların üstünde hissediyordu. 

Jaebeom ve Jackson ise akıllarını kaçırmak üzereydi. Sıcak ve sıkı duvarların sardığı sertlikler, Jackson her hareket ettiğinde birbirine sürtünüyor, delirmelerine yok açıyordu. 

Nihayet bir tempo tutturduklarında Jinyoung'un beyni kulaklarından akıp gitmiş gibiydi. Kapalı gözlerini açamıyordu bile. Sadece açık dudaklarından inlemeler dökülüyordu. Jackson her içer girdiğinde kasıkları Jinyoung'un aldığı darbelerden dolayı hassaslaşmış kıçına değiyor, adeta alev almasını sağlıyordu. 

Jackson kollarını Jinyoung'un göğsüne sarmıştı, meme uçlarını eziyordu. Jaebeom da onun aletini çekiştirip duruyorken Jinyoung'un bayılmasına ramak kalmıştı. Bu kadar şeyi aynı anda hissetmek onu çıldırtmıştı. 

Birkaç dakika içinde Jaebeom'un göğsüne gürültüyle ve şiddetli bir titremeyle boşalmıştı. Jaebeom'un üstüne yığıldığında tamamen tükenmiş hissediyordu. Parmağını kaldırmaya bile mecali kalmamıştı. Jackson içinden çıkınca Jinyoung'un terli bedenini Jaebeom'un üstünden alıp king size yatakta yanına, biraz uzağa bıraktı. Jinyoung'un kafası onların tarafına dönük değildi, öyle olsa bile gözlerini açacak hali yoktu. Her tarafı sızlıyor, kıçı yanıyor, beyni zonkluyordu.

Ama kulakları gayet iyi duyuyordu. Jackson Jaebeom'un üstüne çıkıp sertliğini içine aldığında dudaklarından dökülenlere şahit olmuştu. Birbirlerine verdikleri yumuşacık öpücükleri duyuyordu. Gerçek öyle değildi tabii ama, o anda kelimenin tam anlamıyla kullanılmış ve kenara atılmış hissediyordu. İçinde kalan son enerji kırıntısını kullanıp göz yaşı çeşmesini o gece son kez açtı. Sesi soluğu çıkmadan ağlıyordu. Tamamen uyanık değildi bile, transa girmiş gibiydi. Sanki zihni gökyüzünde bulutlarla süzülürken, bedeni son hızla bir uçurumdan düşüyor gibiydi. 

Jaebeom ve Jackson aynı anda boşaldıklarında hızlı nefes alışveriş sesleri birbirine karışmıştı. Yüzlerinden ter damlaları akıyordu. 

İki adam da kendine geldiğinde Jaebeom baygınca yatarken Jackson yataktan kalkıp Jinyoung için krem bulmaya gitmişti. 

Jaebeom kafasını çevirdiğinde ilk gözüne çarpan şey Jinyoung'un çok fena hırpalanmış gözüken kalçaları olmuştu. İçi ürpermişti, kendinden de biraz korkmuştu. Adama yaklaşıp elini Jinyoung'un saçlarından geçirdi, "Jinyoung-ah? Uyudun mu?"

O sırada Jackson geri gelmişti, yatağa çıkıp Jinyoung'un yanına oturdu ve getirdiği tübü açıp parmak uçlarına cömert miktarda akıcı sıvıdan sıktı. Jinyoung'un kıpkırmızı duran kalçalarına nazikçe yedirmeye başladı. Jinyoung sıvının soğukluğuyla rahatlasa da yaralara temas etmesiyle acıyla tıslamıştı. 

"Özür dilerim, bebeğim." dedi Jackson ve hareketlerini daha da yavaşlattı. 

Jaebeom Jinyoung'un arkasında bitkince uzanmış, saçlarını okşuyordu. 

Jinyoung bir süre konuşmadı. Konuştuğunda ise sesi o kadar kısıktı ki, ne dediğini zar zor idrak etmişlerdi, "Bebeğim mi?" Konuşmak bile onu fazlaca yoruyor gibiydi, "'Orospu'ya n'oldu?"

Jaebeom uzun süre yerinde donup kalırken Jackson daha çabuk kendini toparlamıştı. "Bunu daha önce de yaptık Jinyoung." 

"Evet ama," Kurumuş dudaklarını yaladı, "Bu seferki gerçekti, di' mi?" 

Jaebeom ve Jackson'ın gözleri endişeyle buluşmuşken Jinyoung tekrar konuştu, "Ben kimsenin orospusu değilim." Sesi oldukça zayıf ve kırık çıkıyordu. 

Jaebeom hiçbir şey söyleyemiyordu. Jackson o gece fazlaca zorladıkları deliğe de parmak uçlarına sıktığı sıvıdan sürüyordu, "Evet, değilsin Jinyoungie."

Daha sonra getirdiği diğer tübü de açtı ve adamın yaralanmış el bileklerine aynı dikkat ve özenle ilaç sürdü.

"Beni terk edeceksiniz di' mi?"

Buna Jackson'ın da verecek bir cevabı yoktu. Jinyoung'un Jaebeom'la dolu olmayan tarafına yatıp beline kolunu sardı ve burnunu öptü. "Uyu, Jinyoung."

"Beni terk etmeyin." diye fısıldadı Jinyoung yarı kapalı gözlerle, bayılmasına saniyeler vardı. Jaebeom da Jackson'ın kolunun yanına, Jinyoung'un bedenine kolunu attı ve adamın terden ıslanmış saçlarına burnunu soktu. 

Üç adam da yapış yapıştı, ama birbirlerinden uzak kalamayacak kadar hassas bir an yaşıyorlardı.

O gece yaşananları ya da akıbetlerini düşünmeye takatleri kalmamıştı, çok geçmeden hepsi deliksiz bir uykunun içine çekildiler.


End file.
